


La Genèse • Tome 3 : « Dessel »

by Dynasties_IsaFaradien



Series: Dynasties - Cycle I : La Genèse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Crossover, Dark, Family Drama, Father issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Sith Order (Star Wars), Sith Rule of Two (Star Wars), Sith'ari, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasties_IsaFaradien/pseuds/Dynasties_IsaFaradien
Summary: Du fin fond des mines jusqu'au sommet de l'Ordre Sith, la vie de Darth Bane, fondateur de la Règle des Deux, a été semée d'embûches à tous les virages de sa fulgurante ascension.
Relationships: Darth Bane & Darth Zannah, Darth Bane & Githany, Darth Zannah & Kelad'den, Hurst Heldane & Gerd, Hurst Heldane & Sirannon Heldane
Series: Dynasties - Cycle I : La Genèse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763806





	1. Première partie : « Sous sa coupe »

**Author's Note:**

> Cette première partie sera entièrement de ma création, excepté le chapitre n°5, mais ce sera précisé à ce moment-là en introduction :)

**Première partie :**

**Sous sa coupe**

**[An 1 009 après J.C. / -1 026 avant Yavin]**

_Un jour, toute cette douleur sera utile._


	2. Chapitre n°1 - « Sirannon Heldane »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par le tout premier jour de vie de ce futur Seigneur Sith de légende ? Un premier jour déjà rempli de tragédie...

**Chapitre n°1 :**

**Sirannon Heldane**

Le dispensaire de la petite planète minière d'Apatros était en ébullition. Cette structure, équipée seulement pour répondre aux exigences de la vie locale, se trouvait soudain sous-dimensionnée pour répondre à l'urgence vitale qui lui était soudain tombée dessus en salle d'accouchement.

Hurst, mineur de son état, observait avec dissociation les allées et venues du personnel médical. Il était comme enveloppé de coton, son cerveau refusant net d'analyser la situation, paralysé par la terreur. Il lui avait été demandé de patienter dans le couloir, mais la porte de la salle qui monopolisait l'attention des soignants était grande ouverte, quelques mètres devant lui.

Allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, pâle comme la mort, entourée par une douzaine de personnes en blouse blanche, se trouvait sa femme.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas été présent près d'elle lorsqu'elle avait ressenti ses premières contractions et s'était précipitée au dispensaire. Il se trouvait alors plusieurs mètres sous la surface de cette maudite planète, trimant pour miner du cortosis. Il n'avait appris la nouvelle qu'en remontant, à la fin de ses dix heures de dur labeur.

Hurst avait alors foncé, toute trace de fatigue soudain disparue, pressé de faire la rencontre de son enfant. Les coûts médicaux étant prohibitifs, Sirannon n'avait reçu aucun suivi de sa grossesse, et le couple n'avait donc aucune idée du sexe de leur bébé à venir.

Arrivé au dispensaire – proche des mines pour plus d'efficacité en cas d'accident –, il était tombé en plein chaos. Une infirmière pressée prit rapidement son identité, puis lui exposa brièvement la situation avant de lui interdire l'entrée dans la salle jusqu'à la fin de la crise.

_Une importante hémorragie de la délivrance. Le bébé est sorti vivant, il reçoit les premiers soins._

Les mots de l'infirmière étaient les seuls sons qu'entendait Hurst, et c'était parce qu'ils passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était hanté par la pâleur cadavérique de Sirannon, trop petite dans son grand lit d'hôpital, entourée par beaucoup trop de personnes...

Sirannon avait toujours été plus petite et menue que lui, le grand gaillard tout en muscles... Elle travaillait à l'accueil du dispensaire, et non dans les mines... Il avait fait sa connaissance presque deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'il accompagnait un ami blessé. Il avait immédiatement été charmé par sa douceur et ses grands yeux bleus.

Hurst revint immédiatement à l'instant présent en voyant la foule massée autour de sa Siri se disperser, la tête baissée. Un médecin avança dans sa direction, la mine sombre.

\- Non..., murmura-t-il. Non...

\- Monsieur Heldane, c'est bien cela ? fit le docteur face à lui.

Hurst hocha la tête, sa gorge désormais trop nouée pour émettre le moindre son.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Heldane. Nous avons tout tenté, mais elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et son cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Hurst sentit comme un énorme poids s'abattre sur lui, l'assommant presque par sa violence.

\- Vous pouvez entrer pour lui dire au revoir, conclut simplement le médecin.

Tel un automate, le jeune homme se mit en mouvement, refusant toujours d'assimiler l'horrible vérité. _Pas elle... Pas elle, pitié... Non..._

Il se retrouva au chevet de Sirannon. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi pâle, il aurait pu la croire endormie, ses longs cheveux châtains éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il posa sa large main calleuse sur la sienne, si petite, si fine, crispée sur son pyjama d'hôpital.

Sirannon n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et Hurst réalisa enfin l'ampleur du cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Siri..., glapit-il en se penchant vers elle. Siri, non, je t'en prie... Reviens... Ne m'abandonne pas, toi aussi...

Il lâcha sa main et attrapa plutôt son épouse dans ses bras. Il la pressa contre lui, ignorant le sang qui vint tacher ses vêtements, et il sanglota.

Il se sentait perdu, abandonné, comme la fois où son propre père alcoolique l'avait jeté à la porte, clamant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup trop de bouches à nourrir comme ça. Hurst n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Il avait erré des jours entiers dans les rues de son monde natal, avant de tenter sa chance pour être embauché par la Compagnie Minière de la Bordure Extérieure.

Un vaisseau l'avait déposé, ainsi que plusieurs autres jeunes hommes, sur Apatros, et le piège s'était refermé sur eux.

Seule Sirannon était parvenue à adoucir ses jours sombres sous l'exploitation honteuse de la COMBE. Et elle était partie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué en début de chapitre, il n'y a pas de citation pour introduire le contenu du chapitre... et il n'en est prévue aucune tout au long de ce tome. Premièrement, parce qu'il va être trèèèès long, et deuxièmement, parce que beaucoup de chapitres rapprochés vont traiter de thématiques similaires.


	3. Chapitre n°2 - « Un fils et de la haine »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La première partie de ce chapitre est une version longue du texte “Fléau”, disponible en tant que « Les deux fondateurs #2 » (FanWarriors) ou « Even stars burn out – FR #26 » (Isa'ralia Faradien).
> 
> La seconde est une reprise toute simple du texte “Verre brisé”, disponible en tant que « Les deux fondateurs #19 » (FanWarriors).

**Chapitre n°2 :**

**Un fils et de la haine**

Le bébé le fixait, calmement, de ses grands yeux bleus. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hurst n'aurait pas su comment s'occuper correctement de son fils. Il avait appris sur le tas. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix : avec sa Sirannon partie, il était devenu père et veuf par la force des choses.

Hurst en voulait à ce petit être qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il considérait Dessel – car c'était le nom que sa Siri avait choisi pour un garçon – comme le véritable responsable de la mort de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Rien ne venait atténuer sa haine pour ce fils qui n'avait pas été réellement désiré – pas au milieu de la misère qui empoisonnait Apatros –, et qui avait, de plus, irrémédiablement détruit sa famille.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, comme s'il avait ressenti les émotions négatives de son père à son encontre. Hurst, déjà irrité, lui cria dessus :

\- Mais vas-tu te taire, un jour ?! Que veux-tu de plus que les soins que je t'ai déjà apportés ?!

Le père se leva du seul fauteuil miteux qu'il possédait dans la petite pièce qui lui servait d'habitation. Il marcha en direction du petit lit d'enfant qui trônait dans l'espace nuit du logement, et il y déposa son fils.

\- Voilà ! Maintenant, tu as intérêt à t'endormir, et vite !

Dessel, déjà effrayé par la figure paternelle, après ses difficiles premières semaines de vie, continua de pleurer, mais silencieusement, cette fois.

Hurst s'en détourna immédiatement, et revint sur ses pas pour s'affaler de nouveau dans le fauteuil. Il tendit le bras et se pencha sur son côté droit pour saisir la bouteille en verre qui était posée au sol. Il l'ouvrit avec empressement, et but la boisson alcoolisée directement au goulot.

L'alcool bon marché lui brûla instantanément la gorge, mais Hurst savait parfaitement que, bientôt, il apaiserait son cœur endolori, au moins pour quelques heures.

.

\- JE TE HAIS ! hurla Hurst. JE TE HAIS TELLEMENT !

Il empoigna violemment la bouteille en verre posée sur la table, désormais vidée de la boisson engloutie par le mineur au cours de la soirée, et il la jeta de toutes ses forces sur son fils. Dess, six ans, se trouvait déjà au sol depuis un moment, mal en point. Il reçut le projectile de plein fouet, et celui-ci explosa en mille petits morceaux contondants.

L'enfant hurla de douleur, et ses multiples entailles se mirent à saigner simultanément. Hurst fit un pas vers lui, la main levée, le regard fou, et Dess s'empressa de s'éloigner. Ses petits pieds se virent entaillés, eux aussi, par le verre brisé répandu au sol.

Sa tentative de fuite ne lui permit finalement pas d'éviter la gifle sonore qui vint s'écraser sur son visage baigné de larmes et de sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... T_T


	4. Chapitre n°3 - « Fléau »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La première partie de ce chapitre est une reprise du texte “Abusivement”, disponible en tant que « Les deux fondateurs #6 » (FanWarriors) ou « Even stars burn out – FR #38.31 » (Isa'ralia Faradien).
> 
> La seconde partie est une adaptation du texte “D'innocent à tueur”, disponible en tant que « Les deux fondateurs #7 » (FanWarriors) ou « Even stars burn out – FR #76 » (Isa'ralia Faradien).

**Chapitre n°3 :**

**Fléau**

**[An 1 019 après J.C. / -1 016 avant Yavin]**

La COMBE les faisait trimer abusivement. Mais les mineurs d'Apatros ne considéraient même pas la grève : ils étaient financièrement pris à la gorge.

Travailler, toujours remonter de plus en plus de cortosis, tout ça pour toujours payer encore plus pour leurs besoins primaires et s'endetter alors que le coût de la vie dans la colonie était artificiellement gonflé au fil des mois par leur employeur.

Ces dettes étaient les seules choses qui les retenaient ici. Ils s'étaient comme vendus à la compagnie, qui décidait désormais de leur date de « remise en liberté ».

.

Dessel sentait les coups pleuvoir sur son corps, mais il s'efforça de rester calme. L'enfant de dix ans ne broncha pas une seule fois durant les longues minutes durant lesquelles son père, ivre, le frappa sans relâche.

\- Tu es un fléau ! hurlait l'adulte. Le fléau de ma vie ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si je travaille encore dans les mines, c'est de ta faute ! Si ta mère est morte, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde, tu es une abomination !

Chacune de ces déclarations était ponctuée d'un coup de poing, d'une gifle, d'un coup de pied. Ils venaient s'ajouter à la douleur psychologique de l'enfant, qui voyait son père lui reprocher des choses dont il n'était même pas responsable – et qui voyait également son père le rejeter chaque jour un peu plus.

L'humiliation n'en était que plus grande, et les plaies – physiques et mentales – étaient à vif.

Des corrections violentes de ce genre, Dessel en recevait régulièrement. Hurst était trop souvent ivre, et il passait alors ses nerfs sur son fils, qu'il accusait de tous les maux – vraiment de tous les maux. Dès que Hurst pouvait reprocher quelque chose à son fils unique, il en profitait pour le passer à tabac.

Hurst cessa soudain de frapper et de vociférer, et Dessel sut que la fatigue l'avait enfin gagné. L'homme, à bout de souffle, s'effondra dans le fauteuil, et essuya d'une main tremblante, abîmée et ensanglantée, la sueur qui perlait sur son crâne chauve.

L'enfant en profita pour ramper loin de lui, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne devait pas éveiller de nouveau la colère de son père... Il le laissa donc derrière lui, hagard.

Dessel était en piteux état. Hurst était un homme qui possédait beaucoup de force, acquise par ses nombreuses années de travail dans les mines de cortosis d'Apatros. L'enfant ne sentait cette fois-ci aucun os fracturé, mais les plaies ensanglantées sur tout son corps et les hématomes enflés sur son visage ne faisaient aucun doute.

Il alla se réfugier sur sa couchette, le plus loin possible du monstre qui l'avait élevé. Il se roula en boule, et les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusqu'à présent coulèrent à flots le long de son visage abîmé par les coups. Il prit cependant grand soin de pleurer aussi silencieusement que possible, car Hurst détestait entendre ses sanglots.

Les larmes coulaient, plus abondantes que jamais, irritant les plaies et les ecchymoses qu'elles rencontraient en chemin. _Je voudrais tellement que tu meures, je voudrais que tu meures..._ C'était une litanie que Dessel repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, pour se donner l'illusion de pouvoir faire quelque chose contre son père.

_Je voudrais que des roches s'effondrent sur ta tête et qu'elles t'écrabouillent. Je voudrais que tu disparaisses. Je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je voudrais que tu meures._

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il entrouvrit difficilement un œil pour voir Hurst, sorti de sa torpeur, se lever et avancer en titubant en direction de sa propre couchette, presque voisine de celle de Dessel. Le garçon se recroquevilla encore plus. Son père empestait l'alcool.

Hurst grogna lorsqu'il passa près de lui, et bougonna à voix basse :

\- Fléau... Abomination... Ne mérite pas que je me tue à la tâche pour le nourrir...

Dessel l'entendit s'effondrer de toute sa masse dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, des ronflements résonnèrent dans la petite pièce unique.

L'enfant se permit alors de passer une main sous son oreiller depuis longtemps aplati. Il ne farfouilla pas longtemps pour tirer à lui un petit morceau d'étoffe.

Avant de mourir, sa mère avait, selon toute vraisemblance, commencé à lui tricoter une couverture, qui aurait dû être son cadeau de naissance. Elle était restée inachevée, mais Hurst la lui avait un jour offerte, sous le coup d'une ivresse nostalgique de son épouse perdue à jamais.

Dessel l'avait soigneusement cachée sous son oreiller, mais la couverture n'avait pas pu être protégée de tous les dangers.

Un soir comme celui qu'il venait de vivre, il avait utilisé une fois de plus la couverture inachevée comme un doudou. Mais Hurst l'avait vu, et sous le coup de la colère, il l'avait saisie pour la déchirer en deux.

Désormais, il attendait d'être certain que son père soit assoupi pour serrer la couverture verte contre lui – seul souvenir de cette mère qu'il n'avait pas connue, et dont il n'avait jamais pu bénéficier de la protection et de la douceur.


	5. Chapitre n°4 - « Alopécie »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, il s'agit d'une réutilisation de l'un de mes anciens textes (Bane a toujours été ma passion), et plus précisément une reprise du texte “Alopécie”, disponible en tant que « Les deux fondateurs #8 » (FanWarriors) ou « Even stars burn out – FR #85 » (Isa'ralia Faradien).

**Chapitre n°4 :**

**Alopécie**

**[An 1 025 après J.C. / -1 010 avant Yavin]**

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyait une ruine. Des cernes noirs comme du charbon, des hématomes et des plaies presque à vif, un teint pâle comme un spectre.

Les courbatures. La faim qui tiraillait son estomac. Une certaine forme de maigreur, à travers ses joues creusées, malgré les muscles qui se dessinaient progressivement et qui lui construisaient une silhouette puissante.

Il n'y avait que quelques mois que Dess avait quitté l'école – la période d'instruction obligatoire étant terminée – pour rejoindre les mines, mais il agonisait déjà dans ces tunnels maudits d'Apatros. Comme tous les autres mineurs. Oubliés de la République, qui signait des contrats mais ne se préoccupait pas des travailleurs. Même les Jedi ne s'intéressaient pas à cette injustice – probablement pas assez rentable pour eux.

Seize ans et usé par la mine. Les impuretés de l'air n'étaient pas toutes filtrées par les masques de protection, et les mineurs étaient lentement mais sûrement empoisonnés.

Las, Dessel passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains coupés courts, port constant d'un casque oblige. Lorsqu'il la retira, une poignée de ces mêmes cheveux vint en même temps. Effet secondaire de ce poison.

Bientôt, il serait aussi chauve que ne l'était déjà son père depuis près de deux décennies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronique égarée n°12 :  
> -> [« Le voisin de palier »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/71865564)


	6. Chapitre n°5 - « Un avant-goût de dernière fois »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le fameux chapitre avec une particularité, car il n'est pas de mon cru, vu que c'est une reprise d'un flashback du chapitre n°11 du premier tome, « La voie de la destruction ».

**Chapitre n°5 :**

**Un avant-goût de dernière fois**

**[An 1 027 après J.C. / -1 008 avant Yavin]**

\- Tu me rends malade, lui cracha son père. Regarde tout ce que tu bouffes ! T'es pire qu'un satané porc zucca !

Dess tenta de l'ignorer. Il se ramassa sur son siège, et se concentra sur la nourriture dans son assiette en l'enfournant lentement dans sa bouche.

\- Tu m'as entendu, fils ? lui lança son père d'un ton brusque. Tu crois que cette bouffe devant toi est gratuite ? Je paye pour cette bouffe, tu sais ! J'ai travaillé chaque jour de cette foutue semaine et je dois encore plus à la compagnie qu'au début de cette saloperie de mois !

Comme à l'accoutumée, Hurst était ivre. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et il empestait l'humidité et la crasse des mines : il ne s'était même pas soucié de prendre une douche avant de s'emparer de la bouteille qu'il conservait sous les couvertures de sa couchette.

\- Tu veux que je travaille deux fois plus pour te nourrir, fils ?! lui cria-t-il.

Sans lever la tête de son assiette, Dess lui marmonna :

\- Je travaille tout autant que toi.

\- Hein ? lui lança Hurst, sa voix prenant un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?!

Au lieu de se mordre les lèvres, Dess releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges et troubles de son père.

\- Je viens de dire que je travaillais tout autant que toi. Et j'ai seulement dix-huit ans.

Hurst se leva de table en repoussant son siège derrière lui.

\- Dix-huit ans, mais encore trop stupide pour savoir quand la fermer !

Il secoua la tête d'un côté vers l'autre pour exagérer son mécontentement.

\- Tu es vraiment la malédiction de ma chienne de vie ! reprit-il. Un fléau !

Dess jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette et se leva lui aussi brutalement. Il était plus grand que son père, et son corps se musclait chaque jour davantage en raison du travail dans les mines.

\- Tu vas encore me battre ? cracha-t-il à son père. Tu vas me donner une bonne leçon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, fils ? lui demanda Hurst, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça, répliqua Dess d'un ton brusque. Tu m'accuses de tous les maux, mais c'est _toi_ qui dépenses tous nos crédits en alcool. Si tu buvais moins, on pourrait peut-être quitter cette satanée planète ?

\- Espèce de sale gamin impoli et grande gueule ! beugla Hurst en soulevant la table pour la projeter contre le mur.

Il bondit sur Dess et le saisit aux poignets, son étreinte aussi puissante qu'une paire de menottes en duracier. Le jeune homme tenta de se libérer, mais son père faisait vingt kilos de plus que lui, dont la moitié en muscles.

Voyant que son action était vaine, Dess cessa de gigoter après quelques secondes. Mais il n'allait pas se mettre à trembler et à pleurer. Pas cette fois.

\- Si tu me bats ce soir, lui lança-t-il, sache que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois, vieil homme. Tu ferais bien de m'étendre pour de bon.

Et Hurst l'écouta. Il frappa son fils avec toute la sauvagerie d'un homme désespéré et amer. Il lui cassa le nez, tabassa son visage, et lui fit deux yeux au beurre noir. Il lui cassa également deux dents, lui fendit la lèvre et lui fractura deux côtes. Dess ne prononça toutefois aucune parole et ne versa aucune larme.

Cette nuit-là, Dess s'étendit sur sa couchette, le corps trop contusionné et gonflé pour parvenir à dormir, une seule pensée occupant son esprit comme bien trop souvent et étouffant les ronflements avinés de son père.

_Je veux te voir mort... mort... mort._

Il n'avait jamais détesté son père autant qu'en cet instant. Il imaginait une main géante serrer le cœur cruel de Hurst.

_J'espère que tu vas mourir, mourir, mourir._

Il ne pensait qu'à cela, et se le répétait sans cesse comme si sa seule volonté pouvait exaucer son vœu.

_J'espère que tu vas mourir... mourir... mourir..._

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant que son père le rossait finirent par couler, des larmes chaudes inondant son visage violacé et gonflé.

_J'espère que tu vas mourir... mourir... mourir..._


	7. Deuxième partie : « La voie de la destruction »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est là que nous entrons dans le vif du sujet de cette trilogie de romans, et quoi de mieux pour le faire que de vous proposer quelque chose le plus proche possible de l'histoire de base ?
> 
> C'est donc pour cela qu'au cours des trois prochaines parties, vous plongerez directement dans le récit tel que conté par Drew Karpyshyn, traduit par Fabrice Joly et remanié quelque peu à ma sauce. J'ai retiré les passages ou chapitres superflus, et adapté de temps à autres le texte pour le rapprocher de l'âme de « Dynasties ».

**Deuxième partie :**

**La voie de la destruction**

**[An 1 032 après J.C. / -1 003 avant Yavin]**

_La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion._

_Par la passion, je gagne la puissance._

_Par la puissance, je gagne le pouvoir._

_Par le pouvoir, je gagne la victoire._

_Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées._

_La Force me libérera._

_\- Code Sith_


	8. Chapitre n°6 - « Provocation »

**Chapitre n°6 :**

**Provocation**

Dessel était absorbé par la difficulté de sa tâche, à peine conscient de son environnement. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir en raison des secousses incessantes du marteau-piqueur hydraulique. En creusant la paroi de la caverne, de petits éclats de roche ricochèrent sur ses lunettes de protection et lui entaillèrent le visage, ainsi que ses mains dénudées. Des nuages de poussière emplissaient l'air et lui masquaient la vue, la plainte stridente du marteau-piqueur envahissait la caverne, étouffant tous les autres sons. Centimètre après centimètre, l'outil forait lentement l'épaisse veine de cortosis qui courait dans la pierre.

Résistant à la chaleur et à l'énergie, le cortosis était très prisé dans la fabrication d'armures et de blindages, à la fois par les sociétés commerciales et par l'armée, notamment avec la galaxie en guerre. Très résistants aux tirs de blasters, les alliages de cortosis pouvaient même supporter la lame d'un sabre-laser. Malheureusement, les propriétés qui le rendaient si précieux faisaient également de son extraction une tâche des plus difficiles. Les torches à plasma se révélaient presque inutiles, car des jours entiers paraissaient nécessaires pour brûler ne serait-ce qu'une petite section de roche veinée de cortosis. La seule méthode efficace était de l'extraire en utilisant la force brute de marteaux-piqueurs hydrauliques martelant sans cesse les veines afin d'en extraire le cortosis morceau par morceau.

La force des coups répétés endommageait rapidement les têtes des marteaux-piqueurs, et les émoussait jusqu'à les rendre inutilisables. La poussière de roche encrassait les pistons hydrauliques et finissait par les bloquer. L'extraction du cortosis était éprouvante pour le matériel... et plus encore pour les mineurs.

Dess travaillait sans relâche depuis presque six heures standard. Le marteau-piqueur pesait plus de trente kilos, et l'effort qu'impliquait de le soulever et de le presser contre la paroi rocheuse amenuisait progressivement ses forces. Ses bras tremblaient de fatigue. Ses poumons recherchaient l'air, et les petits nuages de poussière minérale que libérait la tête du marteau le faisaient tousser. Même ses dents lui faisaient mal, les vibrations et les chocs lui donnaient la sensation qu'elles allaient bientôt se déchausser.

Mais les mineurs d'Apatros étaient rémunérés en fonction de la quantité de cortosis extraite. Si Dess s'arrêtait maintenant, un autre mineur le remplacerait aussitôt en s'attaquant à la même veine... et ce dernier s'emparerait d'une part de ses bénéfices.

Or, Dess n'aimait pas partager.

La plainte du compresseur du marteau-piqueur se fit plus aiguë et se transforma en un gémissement perçant que Dess ne connaissait que trop bien. La seule façon d'enrayer le problème aurait été de le nettoyer et de le réviser régulièrement, mais la Compagnie Minière de la Bordure Extérieure préférait acheter du matériel bon marché et le remplacer, plutôt que de perdre des crédits dans l'entretien. Dess savait donc exactement ce qui allait se produire... et la suite des événements lui donna raison.

Le compresseur explosa une seconde plus tard.

La partie hydraulique émit un horrible grincement et l'arrière du marteau-piqueur cracha un nuage de fumée. Maudissant la COMBE et sa politique, Dess relâcha son effort et laissa choir l'outil désormais hors d'usage sur le sol.

\- Bouge de là, gamin, lui lança une voix.

Gerd, un des autres mineurs, s'avança et tenta d'écarter Dess d'un coup d'épaule afin de se mettre au travail sur la veine avec son propre marteau-piqueur. Gerd œuvrait dans les mines depuis bientôt vingt années standard, et ce dur labeur avait transformé son corps en une masse compacte de muscles noueux.

Mais Dess travaillait lui-même dans la mine depuis l'adolescence, et il était tout aussi robuste que son aîné – et même un peu plus grand. Il ne bougea pas.

\- Je n'en ai pas terminé ici, déclara Dess. Mon marteau est mort, c'est tout. Passe-moi le tien pour que je bosse encore un peu.

\- Tu connais le règlement, gamin. Si tu t'arrêtes de bosser, quelqu'un d'autre peut prendre ta place.

En théorie, Gerd avait raison. Mais personne ne profitait jamais d'une telle aubaine en raison d'une panne de matériel.

À moins que cette personne ne cherche la bagarre.

Dess jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. La caverne était vide, à l'exception des deux mineurs qui se tenaient à cinquante centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Rien d'étonnant à cela, car Dess choisissait généralement des cavernes éloignées du réseau de tunnels principal. Gerd n'était pas là par hasard.

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Dess connaissait Gerd depuis toujours. Cet homme, dans la quarantaine, avait été ami avec Hurst. Lorsque Dess avait commencé à travailler dans les mines, les autres mineurs l'avaient souvent maltraité. Si son père avait été le pire de tous ses tortionnaires, Gerd s'était révélé l'un des principaux instigateurs en dirigeant maintes railleries, insultes et bagarres contre Dess.

Leur harcèlement avait cessé peu de temps après le décès de Hurst, foudroyé par une violente crise cardiaque. Ils n'avaient pas renoncé en raison d'une quelconque tristesse à l'égard du jeune orphelin.

Lorsque Hurst avait trouvé la mort, le mince et grand adolescent qu'ils aimaient brutaliser s'était transformé en une montagne de muscles aux mains puissantes et au tempérament violent. Le métier de mineur était extrêmement pénible, presque autant que les travaux imposés aux forçats dans les colonies pénitentiaires de la République. Toute personne travaillant dans les mines d'Apatros développait une carrure impressionnante – et Dess était devenu le plus imposant d'entre eux.

Une demi-douzaine de coquard, d'innombrables nez en sang et une mâchoire brisée en l'espace d'un mois suffirent à faire comprendre aux vieux amis de Hurst que le temps où ils l'importunaient était révolu.

Ils lui reprochaient presque la mort de son père, et il arrivait que l'un d'entre eux tente à nouveau de le brutaliser de temps à autre. Gerd s'était toujours montré suffisamment intelligent pour garder ses distances... jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je ne vois aucun de tes amis dans les parages, vieil homme, lui lança Dess. Alors, arrête ça tout de suite et personne ne sera blessé.

Gerd cracha par terre, aux pieds de Dess.

\- Tu n'as même pas la moindre idée du jour qu'on est, hein, gamin ? Tu devrais te sentir foutrement honteux !

Ils étaient maintenant si proches que Dess pouvait sentir l'haleine chargée de whisky corellien de Gerd, une odeur des plus aigres. L'homme était ivre. Suffisamment pour venir chercher la bagarre, mais pas assez pour engager le combat.

\- Ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui, déclara Gerd en secouant la tête avec tristesse. Cinq ans que ton père est mort, et tu ne t'en souviens même pas !

En effet, Dess ne pensait plus que très rarement à son père. Il n'avait pas été attristé par sa disparition. Ses souvenirs les plus anciens évoquaient la brutalité et les coups de son père. Il ne se souvenait même pas des raisons pour lesquelles son père le frappait ainsi. De toute manière, Hurst avait rarement besoin d'une véritable raison pour le brutaliser.

\- Visiblement, je ne peux pas dire que Hurst me manque autant qu'à toi, Gerd.

\- Hurst ? grogna Gerd. Il t'a élevé seul après la mort de ta maman, et tu n'arrives même pas à l'appeler _papa_? Espèce de sale rejeton de Kath ingrat !

Dess foudroya Gerd du regard, mais ce dernier était trop imbibé d'alcool et trop indigné pour se laisser intimider.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un sale morveux comme toi, poursuivit Gerd. Hurst répétait sans cesse que tu étais un bon à rien. Il savait que quelque chose clochait chez toi... Bane.

Dess plissa les yeux, sans toutefois mordre à l'hameçon. Hurst l'appelait ainsi lorsqu'il était saoul. _Bane_. Le _fléau_. Il lui avait toujours reproché la mort de sa femme... et le fait d'être cloué sur Apatros. Il considérait son unique enfant comme le fléau de sa propre existence, une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de vociférer au cours de ses colères d'ivrogne.

 _Bane_. Ce terme représentait toute la rancune, la malveillance et la méchanceté que lui vouait son père. Et il touchait au cœur même de toutes les peurs enfantines : la peur de la déception, la peur de l'abandon, la peur de la violence.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, ce simple mot lui faisait bien plus mal que tous les coups que lui infligeaient les poings musclés de son père.

Mais Dess n'était plus un enfant. Il avait appris à ignorer ce mot avec le temps, tout comme les paroles haineuses qui sortaient de la bouche de Hurst.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, grommela Dess. J'ai du pain sur la planche.

D'une main, il se saisit du marteau-piqueur de Gerd, et posa son autre main sur son épaule pour le repousser. Le mineur ivre recula en titubant, avant de se prendre les pieds dans une pierre et de tomber violemment par terre.

Il se releva en grondant, les poings serrés.

\- Ça fait bien trop longtemps que ton papa est parti, gamin. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te fasse la leçon !

Gerd avait beau être ivre, Dess comprit qu'il n'était pas fou. Dess était plus grand, plus fort, plus jeune... mais il avait passé les six dernières heures à creuser la roche. Il était couvert de saleté, et son visage dégoulinait de sueur. Sa chemise était trempée. La tenue de Gerd, quant à elle, était encore relativement propre : ni crasse, ni trace de transpiration. Il avait dû prévoir cette rencontre depuis le début de la journée, et s'était reposé pendant que Dess s'épuisait au travail.

Mais Dess n'allait pas déclarer forfait. Il jeta le marteau-piqueur de Gerd au sol et se voûta, les jambes écartées et les poings tendus devant lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronique égarée n°13 :  
> -> [« Cinq ans »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/72112566)


	9. Chapitre n°7 - « Sans même un remords »

**Chapitre n°7 :**

**Sans même un remords**

Gerd le chargea sans attendre, et lui décocha un violent uppercut. Dess tendit sa main gauche et sa paume absorba le coup. De son autre main, il saisit Gerd sous le poignet droit, le tira à lui et le frappa à la poitrine avec un coup d'épaule. Utilisant la force de son adversaire, Dess se redressa subitement et tira d'un coup sec sur le poignet de Gerd, le projetant en l'air avant de retomber au sol sur le dos.

Le combat aurait dû se terminer ainsi, Dess se baissant pour presser son genou contre la poitrine de son adversaire, lui coupant le souffle et l'immobilisant à terre, tout en le martelant de ses poings. Pourtant, il n'y parvint pas. Son dos, malmené après avoir soulevé pendant des heures le marteau-piqueur, l'élança subitement.

La douleur s'avéra insupportable. Dess se redressa instinctivement, ses doigts pressant ses muscles lombaires noués. Gerd en profita pour rouler au sol et se relever.

Dess parvint néanmoins à reprendre sa position initiale, les jambes écartées, les poings tendus. Son dos hurla en signe de protestation, et il se tordit de douleur, comme si des pics lui vrillaient le corps. Gerd vit sa grimace et s'esclaffa.

\- Des crampes, mon garçon ? Tu ne devrais pas te battre après six heures de boulot.

Gerd le chargea une nouvelle fois. Il ne serra pas les poings et choisit plutôt de porter une attaque plus directe sur son adversaire, en le griffant et en l'entravant. Dess tenta de reculer tant bien que mal, mais ses jambes étaient trop raides et courbaturées pour y parvenir. Une main le saisit à la chemise, l'autre à la ceinture, et Gerd l'entraîna au sol, les deux hommes tombant à terre.

Ils luttèrent, leurs deux corps enchevêtrés sur le sol de pierre inégal de la caverne. Gerd enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de Dess pour se protéger et l'empêcher de lui lancer un coup de coude ou un coup de tête. Une main toujours agrippée à sa ceinture, Gerd frappait à l'aveuglette à l'endroit où devait se trouver le visage de Dess. Ce dernier approcha ses bras de ceux de Gerd pour l'empêcher de lui porter la moindre attaque.

Leurs membres ainsi immobilisés, toute stratégie ou technique de combat paraissait bien inutile. Leur combat s'était transformé en une épreuve de force et d'endurance, les deux adversaires s'épuisant l'un contre l'autre peu à peu. Dess tenta de faire rouler Gerd sur le dos, mais son corps épuisé le trahit une nouvelle fois. Ses membres étaient lourds et gourds, et il ne parvint pas le retourner. Gerd réussit cependant à libérer une de ses mains alors que son visage était toujours pressé contre la poitrine de Dess.

Ce dernier n'eut pas la même chance... son visage se retrouva exposé, à la portée du moindre coup. Gerd le frappa de sa main libre sans fermer le poing. À la place, il enfonça son pouce dans la joue de Dess, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa véritable cible. Il recommença, cherchant à aveugler son adversaire.

Dess finit par comprendre ce qui se passait, son esprit fatigué étant aussi lent et maladroit que son corps. Il se détourna juste à temps, le pouce de Gerd s'enfonça violemment dans le cartilage supérieur de son oreille.

Une rage sourde envahit Dess, une explosion de passion non contenue qui dépassa toute fatigue physique et mentale. Il recouvrait progressivement ses esprits. Il se sentit à nouveau fort et solide, et sut ce qu'il devait faire. Le plus important, c'était qu'il comprit également ce que Gerd était sur le point de faire, lui aussi.

Il ne pouvait expliquer _comment_ il savait une telle chose. Parfois, il parvenait à anticiper l'action d'un adversaire. Certains auraient appelé cela de l'instinct. Dess sentait cependant qu'il s'agissait là d'une toute autre chose. Cette sensation était bien trop précise – bien trop spécifique – pour n'être qu'une simple intuition. Cela ressemblait davantage à une vision, à un bref aperçu du futur. Et lorsque Dess la ressentait, il savait toujours comment réagir, comme si quelque chose le guidait, dirigeait ses actions.

Lorsque Gerd l'attaqua à nouveau, Dess était fin prêt. Il anticipa précisément l'attaque du vieux mineur, sachant parfaitement quand et où Gerd allait frapper. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de son adversaire... et ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma avec rage au moment précis où Gerd approchait son poing, et ses dents s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son pouce crasseux.

Gerd cria de douleur, les dents de Dess sectionnant ses tendons et frôlant l'os. Dess se demanda s'il pouvait lui trancher le doigt de cette façon et, son interrogation se transformant en action, il coupa le pouce de Gerd.

Les cris du mineur se transformèrent en hurlements, tandis qu'il se retirait et s'écartait de Dess en roulant sur le sol. Sa main valide se referma sur son membre mutilé. Un flot de sang s'écoula entre ses doigts, sa main libre tentant de le contenir.

Dess se releva lentement et cracha le pouce par terre. Le goût du sang de son adversaire imprégnait sa langue et son palais. Il sentit son corps revigoré, comme si une grande force coulait dans ses veines. Son adversaire avait perdu toute véhémence combative. Dess pouvait maintenant faire ce qu'il voulait de Gerd.

Ce dernier se tortillait au sol, sa main mutilée pressée contre sa poitrine. Il gémissait et sanglotait, suppliant Dess de l'aider et de se montrer miséricordieux.

Dess secoua la tête avec dégoût. Gerd était entièrement responsable de son sort. Le combat avait commencé comme une simple bagarre. Le perdant aurait dû s'en tirer avec un coquard et quelques ecchymoses, rien de plus. Mais le vieux mineur avait fait basculer le combat en tentant de l'aveugler, et Dess s'était défendu. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait jamais intensifier la violence d'un combat – à moins d'être prêt à payer le prix fort si d'aventure il venait à perdre. Gerd venait aujourd'hui de l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Assurément, Dess avait du tempérament, mais il n'était pas homme à frapper un adversaire sans défense. Sans un regard pour le vieux mineur vaincu, il quitta la caverne et remonta le tunnel pour avertir l'un des chefs d'équipe des événements et dépêcher quelqu'un afin de soigner la blessure de Gerd. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas être accusé de non-assistance à personne en danger, si Gerd était découvert vivant par quelqu'un d'autre.

Dess ne se souciait pas des conséquences. Les médecins réussiraient à rattacher le pouce de Gerd, et lui-même serait condamné à payer une amende d'un montant équivalent à un ou deux jours de travail. La compagnie minière ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du comportement de ses ouvriers, tant que ces derniers venaient chaque jour extraire le cortosis. Les bagarres étaient coutumières entre mineurs, et la COMBE fermait presque toujours les yeux, peu importe que le combat ait été plus brutal que les autres et qu'il se soit achevé d'une façon plus sanglante.

L'existence était ainsi faite sur Apatros.


	10. Chapitre n°8 - « Conséquences »

**Chapitre n°8 :**

**Conséquences**

Assis à l'arrière du véhicule qui transportait les mineurs depuis les mines jusqu'à la seule ville d'Apatros, Dess se sentait épuisé. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : rejoindre sa couchette dans les logements miniers, et dormir. L'adrénaline du combat l'avait quitté, et il était désormais pleinement conscient de la raideur de son corps endolori. Il se laissa aller dans son siège et balaya du regard l'intérieur du speeder.

En temps normal, vingt autres mineurs auraient dû s'entasser à ses côtés, mais exception faite du conducteur et de lui-même, le véhicule était vide.

Après son altercation avec Gerd, le chef d'équipe avait immédiatement suspendu Dess sans compensation financière, et avait donné l'ordre au pilote du transporteur de le ramener à la colonie.

\- Ces bagarres se sont trop souvent répétées, lui avait déclaré le contremaître en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, nous allons te punir pour l'exemple. Tu ne pourras revenir travailler à la mine que lorsque Gerd sera guéri et de retour, lui aussi.

Ce qui signifiait, en fin de compte : _Tu ne toucheras aucun crédit jusqu'au retour de Gerd_. Mais il devrait bien évidemment continuer de payer sa pension à la compagnie.

Chaque journée à ne rien faire augmentait sa note, et s'ajoutait à la dette qu'il tentait désespérément d'effacer en travaillant dur.

Dess estimait devoir attendre quatre ou cinq jours avant que Gerd puisse à nouveau utiliser un marteau-piqueur hydraulique. Le médecin de la compagnie avait probablement rattaché le pouce à l'aide d'un vibroscalpel et de peau synthétique. Quelques journées d'injection de kolto et de prise de médicaments antalgiques bon marché permettraient de le remettre d'aplomb.

Des soins au bacta auraient pu le soigner en une journée seulement, mais le bacta coûtait cher et la COMBE n'y avait pas recours, à moins que Gerd ne possède une assurance... ce dont Dess doutait grandement.

La plupart des mineurs ne se préoccupaient jamais des polices d'assurance proposées par la compagnie. Tout d'abord, elles étaient onéreuses. Avec la pension complète et le coût des transports entre la colonie et la mine, ils reversaient déjà suffisamment de leur paie si durement gagnée à la COMBE, sans devoir encore y ajouter le coût de l'assurance.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une question d'argent. C'était comme si les hommes et les femmes qui travaillaient dans les mines de cortosis refusaient d'admettre les dangers auxquels ils étaient exposés chaque jour. Contracter une assurance les contraindrait à regarder la vérité en face.

Peu de mineurs atteignaient l'âge béni de la retraite. Les tunnels ôtaient la vie d'un grand nombre d'entre eux, retenant leurs corps prisonniers dans des éboulements, ou bien en les brûlant vifs lorsqu'ils venaient à rencontrer une poche de gaz explosif dans la roche. Et même ceux qui parvenaient à sortir des mines et à accéder à la retraite ne survivaient pas très longtemps. Les mines ébranlaient sérieusement leur santé. Des hommes de soixante ans en paraissaient quatre-vingt-dix, leurs corps brisés par des décennies de dur labeur et d'exposition aux polluants qui s'insinuaient à travers les filtres de médiocre qualité de la COMBE.

Lorsque Hurst mourut – en ne possédant, évidemment, aucune assurance –, Dess reçut pour seul héritage les dettes contractées par son père au cours de son existence de misère. Hurst avait davantage passé son temps à boire et à jouer qu'à travailler dans les mines. Pour payer sa pension complète, il avait souvent été contraint de souscrire des crédits à la COMBE à un taux d'intérêts qui aurait été considéré comme criminel partout ailleurs que dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Ses dettes s'étaient accumulées, mois après mois, année après année, et Hurst n'avait pas semblé s'en soucier. Il était père célibataire, élevait un fils à l'égard duquel il ne nourrissait que du ressentiment, était prisonnier d'un emploi misérable qu'il méprisait, et avait abandonné tout espoir de quitter Apatros de nombreuses années avant que sa crise cardiaque ne le foudroie.

Hurst, ce rejeton de Hutt, se serait probablement satisfait de savoir que son fils haï avait hérité de ses dettes.

.

À l'exception du vrombissement incessant des moteurs, le véhicule filait sans bruit sur les plaines rocailleuses et désolées de la petite planète. Le paysage désert et monotone défilait rapidement par la fenêtre, et se transforma bientôt en un voile grisâtre informe. L'effet s'avéra même hypnotique. Dess sentit son corps et son esprit épuisés s'impatienter de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

C'était de cette façon que la COMBE parvenait à ses fins. En vous faisant travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, engourdissant vos sens et votre esprit pour vous soumettre... jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez votre sort et gâchiez votre vie dans la crasse et la poussière des mines. Et tout cela pour servir la COMBE. Il s'agissait cependant d'un piège étonnamment efficace, qui fonctionnait très bien avec des hommes comme Gerd ou Hurst.

Mais Dess refusait de se laisser piéger de la sorte.

Malgré la dette colossale de son père, il savait qu'il parviendrait un jour à rembourser la COMBE pour quitter cette existence de misère. Il semblait destiné à mener une vie bien différente de celle-ci, petite et insignifiante. Il en était persuadé, et cette certitude lui donnait la force de persévérer, en dépit du caractère pénible et parfois désespérant de ce travail. Cela lui donnait la force de se battre – même lorsqu'une partie de lui-même souhaitait abandonner.

Pour le moment, il était suspendu et ne pouvait travailler à la mine, mais il existait d'autres moyens de gagner des crédits. Il lutta farouchement contre la somnolence et se força à se lever de son siège.

Le sol tangua sous ses pieds, le speeder réajustant constamment son altitude de croisière à cinquante centimètres du sol. Il lui fallut un court instant pour s'accoutumer au roulis incessant du véhicule, puis il s'avança vers le conducteur en titubant à moitié entre les deux rangées de sièges. Il ne reconnut pas le pilote, mais tous se ressemblaient : des traits sévères, des yeux ternes et une expression qui semblait dire qu'ils souffraient d'un mal de tête épouvantable.

\- Salut, lança Dess en adoptant un ton nonchalant. De nouveaux arrivants dans le spatioport aujourd'hui ?

Le pilote n'avait aucune raison véritable de fixer son attention sur la route. Le voyage de quarante minutes entre les mines et la colonie était une simple ligne droite traversant une plaine déserte – certains pilotes en profitaient même parfois pour faire la sieste. Celui-ci refusa cependant de se tourner vers Dess pour lui répondre.

\- Un vaisseau-cargo s'est posé il y a quelques heures, répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'ennui. Un vaisseau militaire de la République.

\- Et ils restent longtemps ? demanda Dess en souriant.

Le pilote ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner et de secouer la tête devant la stupidité de la question. Dess opina du chef et repartit en titubant vers son siège à l'arrière du transporteur. Il connaissait lui aussi la réponse.

Le cortosis était utilisé dans la fabrication de toutes les coques, que ce fut celle des chasseurs comme celle des gros vaisseaux de guerre, mais aussi dans celle des armures des soldats. La guerre contre les Sith s'éternisant, la République avait un besoin permanent de cortosis. Toutes les deux ou trois semaines, un vaisseau-cargo se posait donc sur Apatros. Il repartait le jour suivant, ses soutes remplies du précieux minerai.

Dans l'intervalle, l'équipage – officiers comme simples soldats – n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. De son expérience passée, Dess savait que ces soldats qui avaient quelques heures à tuer aimaient généralement jouer aux cartes.

Et quelque soit le lieu où ce déroulaient ces parties, il y avait toujours de l'argent à se faire.

Se laissant une nouvelle fois aller dans son siège, Dess décida qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

Lorsque le véhicule finit par atteindre les abords de la colonie, le corps tout entier de Dess était parcouru de petits picotements d'excitation. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers son logement, en réprimant son impatience et son désir de courir. Il s'imaginait déjà les soldats et leurs crédits aux tables de jeu dans la seule cantina de la colonie.

Cela ne servait cependant à rien de s'y précipiter. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le soleil commençait à se coucher au nord. À cette heure, la plupart des mineurs de l'équipe de nuit étaient réveillés. La majorité d'entre eux se trouvait déjà à la cantina pour passer le temps en attendant de rejoindre les mines. Durant les deux prochaines heures, Dess savait qu'il lui serait difficile de trouver une place assise, notamment aux tables de pazaak et de sabacc. Et il lui faudrait encore attendre plusieurs heures avant le retour de l'équipe de jour. Dess serait alors à la cantina bien avant eux.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il retira son bleu de travail crasseux et couvert de sang pour pénétrer dans les douches communes désertes, où il se débarrassa de la sueur et de la poussière de roche qui lui collaient à la peau. Il enfila des vêtements propres, et se dirigea lentement vers la cantina qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.


	11. Interlude : « Routine sur Apatros »

**Interlude :**

**Routine sur Apatros**

La cantina ne portait aucun nom de baptême. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, car personne n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté à la localiser. Apatros était une petite planète à peine plus grande qu'une lune. Il existait peu d'endroits à visiter : les mines, la colonie et les plaines désertes qui les séparaient. Les mines étaient un énorme complexe comprenant les galeries et tunnels creusés par la COMBE, mais aussi des usines d'affinage et de traitement.

Le spatioport était également situé à cet endroit. Des vaisseaux-cargos quittaient la planète chaque jour, leurs soutes remplies de cortosis, en direction de mondes plus riches et plus proches de Coruscant et du Noyau Galactique. D'autres vaisseaux amenant du matériel minier et des provisions s'y posaient un jour sur deux. Les individus qui n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour travailler dans les mines étaient employés dans l'usine d'affinage ou au spatioport. Si la paie n'était pas aussi élevée, leur espérance de vie était en revanche plus longue.

Quel que soit leur lieu d'affectation, les habitants d'Apatros revenaient toujours au même endroit à la fin de leur journée ou nuit de travail. La colonie n'était en réalité qu'une ville délabrée, composée de baraquements rassemblés par la COMBE pour abriter les quelques centaines d'individus qui devaient faire vivre les mines. Comme la planète qui l'abritait, la colonie portait le nom d'Apatros, mais les résidents l'appelaient plus communément « crasse-ville ». Les bâtiments en duracier gris crasseux avaient tous des façades dégradées et usées. L'intérieur des édifices était du même acabit, et les logements temporaires des travailleurs s'étaient progressivement transformés en résidences permanentes.

Chaque structure comptait quatre petites chambres privatives conçues pour loger deux personnes chacune, mais qui en accueillaient souvent trois – quand ce n'était pas plus. Il arrivait parfois que des familles entières résident dans l'une de ces chambres... à moins qu'elles n'aient suffisamment de crédits pour payer des logements plus grands. Les chambres étaient équipées de couchettes fixées aux murs et d'une simple porte qui s'ouvrait sur un couloir étroit, dont l'extrémité était occupée par des douches et des toilettes collectives. Les portes aux gonds à moitié rouillés grinçaient, les toits des bâtiments étaient composés de véritables patchworks de plaques et de bâches qui avaient été posées à la hâte afin d'empêcher les fuites en cas de pluie. Les vitres brisées étaient elles aussi bâchées pour résister au vent et au froid, mais n'étaient jamais remplacées. Une mince couche de poussière s'était déposée un peu partout, la grande majorité des habitants se souciant peu de nettoyer leurs logements.

La colonie toute entière occupait moins d'un kilomètre carré, et il était possible de rejoindre n'importe quel endroit ou structure de la ville en un peu moins de vingt minutes standard. En dépit de l'unité architecturale, il était aisé de se repérer, car les logements avaient été construits en rangées, dont l'ensemble formait un treillis de rues fonctionnelles entre les domiciles uniformément espacés. Si ces dernières n'étaient pas jonchées de détritus, elles n'étaient pas vraiment propres non plus. La COMBE prenait en charge un nettoyage sommaire de la ville, pour garantir la salubrité des lieux et ainsi éviter tout problème sanitaire – l'apparition de maladies affecterait la production minière. En revanche, la compagnie ne semblait pas se préoccuper du bric-à-brac qui s'était accumulé dans la ville : des générateurs détraqués, des machines détériorées, des pièces de métal rouillées et de vieux outils abandonnés encombraient les rues.

Deux édifices seulement se distinguaient de tous les autres. Le premier était le marché de la COMBE, le seul commerce de toute la planète. Ancien baraquement, les couchettes avaient été remplacées par des étagères, et la salle de douche accueillait maintenant une réserve protégée. Une petite enseigne en noir et blanc au-dehors annonçait les heures d'ouverture, mais aucune vitrine n'incitait le client à entrer. La boutique proposait les produits de base, à des prix exorbitants. Elle était heureuse de faire crédit, car la COMBE proposait des taux d'intérêts bien évidemment scandaleux, s'assurant ainsi que les clients travaillent encore davantage dans les mines pour les rembourser.

L'autre bâtiment qui sortait du lot était la cantina, un édifice à l'architecture et à la conception extraordinaires comparativement à l'homogénéité lugubre de la colonie. Située à quelques centaines de mètres des abords de la ville, elle était composée de deux étages, là où tous les autres bâtiments étaient de plain-pied. Elle ne se situait finalement qu'au rez-de-chaussée, car sa hauteur n'était qu'une simple façade construite par Groshik, le propriétaire neimoidien du lieu. Celui-ci déclarait souvent avoir volontairement conféré cette apparence tapageuse à sa cantina – dôme de verre violet et lampes de la même couleur à l'extérieur pour éclairer les murs bleu pâle – dans le simple but de choquer la direction de la COMBE.

Son choix l'avait rendu populaire auprès des mineurs, mais Dess doutait que la COMBE en ait véritablement quelque chose à faire. Tant qu'une part des revenus leur était versée chaque semaine, Groshik pouvait peindre les murs de son établissement comme bon lui plaisait.

Sur Apatros, la journée de vingt heures standards était équitablement scindée en deux : Dess et le reste de l'équipe de jour travaillaient de 8 heures à 18 heures, et l'équipe de nuit de 18 heures à 8 heures. Afin de tirer le maximum de bénéfices, Groshik entamait sa journée à 13 heures et fermait à 3 heures. Cela lui permettait de servir l'équipe de nuit avant leur départ pour les mines, puis l'équipe de jour lorsqu'elle finissait de travailler. Ensuite, il nettoyait son établissement pendant deux heures, dormait six heures, puis se levait à 11 heures pour se préparer avant de rouvrir. Son emploi du temps était connu de tous les mineurs, et le Neimoidien était aussi régulier que le lever et le coucher du soleil orange pâle d'Apatros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est... pas vraiment aussi paradisiaque que Scarif :/


	12. Chapitre n°9 - « Une soirée à la cantina »

**Chapitre n°9 :**

**Une soirée à la cantina**

En traversant les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient les abords de la colonie de la porte de la cantina, Dess entendit de plus en plus distinctement les bruits de l'établissement : la musique forte, les rires, les bavardages et les tintements de verres. Il était presque 16 heures désormais. L'équipe de jour allait bientôt rentrer, mais la cantina était encore bondée de mineurs de l'équipe de nuit qui désiraient boire un verre ou dîner avant de prendre les navettes en direction des mines.

En entrant, Dess ne reconnut personne – les équipes de jour et de nuit se croisaient rarement. Les clients étaient principalement humains, mais il y avait aussi quelques Twi'leks, Sullustains et Céréens ici et là. Dess fut surpris d'y voir également un Rodien. L'équipe de nuit était visiblement plus tolérante à l'égard des aliens que celle de jour.

La cantina ne recourait aux services d'aucune serveuse ou danseuse. Groshik était l'unique employé. Quiconque désirant boire un verre devait se diriger vers l'imposant bar, au fond de l'établissement, pour passer sa commande.

Dess se fraya un chemin au milieu des clients. Groshik l'aperçut et disparut un bref instant derrière son bar, avant de réapparaître avec une chope de bière Gizer à la main.

\- Tu arrives bien tôt, aujourd'hui, lui dit Groshik en posant lourdement la chope sur le comptoir.

Sa voix grave et râpeuse était difficilement perceptible dans le vacarme de la cantina. Il avait un ton guttural comme s'il parlait uniquement en émettant des raclements de gorge.

Dess ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le Neimoidien l'aimait bien. Peut-être parce qu'il le connaissait depuis l'adolescence – à moins qu'il ne soit désolé que Dess ait eu à subir un père aussi minable.

Quelle que soit la raison, il existait un arrangement de longue date entre les deux individus : Dess ne payait pas sa consommation si Groshik lui versait un verre spontanément.

Dess accepta donc la bière avec gratitude et la but à grandes gorgées.

\- J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec Gerd, répondit-il finalement en s'essuyant les lèvres. Je lui ai arraché le pouce, alors ils m'ont _libéré_ plus tôt.

Groshik pencha la tête sur le côté et posa ses gros yeux rouges sur le mineur. L'expression revêche de son visage à moitié amphibien ne s'altéra pas. En revanche, son corps fut agité par un léger tremblement.

Dess le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il riait.

\- C'est mérité, déclara Groshik d'une voix rauque en remplissant de nouveau la chope.

Cette fois, Dess ne siffla pas son verre comme le précédent. Groshik lui en offrait rarement un second, et il ne désirait pas abuser de la générosité du patron.

Il reporta son attention sur la clientèle. Les visiteurs de la République étaient aisément reconnaissables : quatre humains (deux hommes et deux femmes) et un Ithorien, vêtus d'uniformes impeccables de la Marine. Ce n'était toutefois pas uniquement leur tenue qui permettait de les distinguer au milieu de la cantina, mais également leur attitude. Ils se tenaient tous bien droits, alors que la plupart des mineurs avaient tendance à se tenir voûtés comme s'ils portaient un lourd fardeau.

Dans un coin de la salle principale, un petit espace était séparé par une cordelette du reste de la cantina. C'était le seul endroit où Groshik ne pouvait pas intervenir. La COMBE autorisait les paris sur Apatros, mais elle s'occupait seule des tables de jeu. Officiellement, c'était pour empêcher toute tricherie, mais tout le monde savait que la véritable préoccupation de la compagnie minière était de garder un contrôle sur les paris. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un de ses employés gagne tellement qu'il soit en mesure de rembourser ses dettes en une seule soirée. En limitant au minimum les paris, la COMBE s'assurait qu'il était plus intéressant pour un mineur de travailler à l'extraction du cortosis plutôt que de miser aux tables de jeu.

Dans cette section des jeux, se trouvaient quatre autres soldats de la Marine en uniforme, ainsi qu'une douzaine de mineurs. Une Twi'lek avec le grade de quartier-maître jouait au pazaak. Un jeune sous-officier de deuxième classe était assis à une table de sabacc, et s'adressait à tous ceux qui l'entouraient d'une voix forte – mais ces derniers ne paraissaient cependant pas l'écouter. Deux autres officiers (deux humains, un homme et une femme) se tenaient à la même table. La femme portait le grade de lieutenant, et l'homme de capitaine de frégate.

\- Je vois que tu as remarqué nos recruteurs, grommela Groshik.

La guerre contre les Sith – même si ce n'était, officiellement, qu'une série de combats militaires prolongés – avait constamment besoin de jeunes élèves officiers enthousiastes pour rejoindre ses premières lignes. Pour une raison inconnue, la République s'attendait toujours à ce que les habitants des mondes de la Bordure Extérieure sautent sur l'opportunité pour les rejoindre. À chaque fois qu'une unité de l'armée visitait Apatros, les officiers tentaient de recruter de nouveaux soldats. Ils offraient quelques verres, et en profitaient généralement pour parler de la vie héroïque et glorieuse des soldats de la République. Ils insistaient parfois sur la brutalité des Sith, ou ils promettaient une meilleure existence au sein de l'armée, tout en affichant une attitude amicale et bienveillante à l'égard des habitants de la planète visitée, dans l'espoir d'en recruter quelques uns.

Dess soupçonnait ces officiers de recevoir une sorte de prime à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle recrue s'engageait. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne trouveraient pas beaucoup de volontaires sur Apatros. La République n'était pas très populaire dans la Bordure car ses habitants, Dess y compris, savaient que les Mondes de Noyau exploitaient les petites planètes éloignées comme Apatros pour leur propre profit. Les Sith, en revanche, possédaient de nombreux partisans anti-République à la périphérie de l'espace civilisé, ce qui expliquait que leurs rangs ne cessaient de grossir dans cette guerre interminable.

En dépit de leur mécontentement envers les Mondes du Noyau, les habitants de la Bordure auraient pu accepter de rejoindre leurs rangs si les recruteurs de la République n'étaient pas si prompts à obéir aux ordres. Quiconque désirait quitter Apatros et échapper aux griffes de la COMBE devait régler un autre problème : les dettes contractées auprès de la compagnie n'étaient pas annulées, même pour les nouvelles recrues protégeant la galaxie de la menace Sith. Si un individu devait de l'argent à une compagnie légitime, la flotte de la République versait son solde à cette dernière jusqu'à ce que ses dettes soient complètement remboursées.

Et peu de mineurs s'enthousiasmaient à l'idée de rejoindre l'armée et de devoir livrer bataille pour ne toucher finalement aucune rémunération.

Certains mineurs méprisaient les officiers et leurs beaux discours qui incitaient de jeunes hommes et femmes naïfs à se joindre à leur cause. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Dess. Tant qu'ils jouaient aux cartes, il acceptait de les écouter jacasser toute la nuit. C'était un maigre prix à payer pour s'emparer de leurs crédits.

Son impatience à les rejoindre devait se voir sur son visage, car Groshik l'interpella.

\- Tu savais qu'un équipage de la République allait se poser ici ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es battu avec Gerd pour rentrer plus tôt ?

\- Non, répondit Dess en secouant la tête. C'est une simple coïncidence. Et que déclament-ils, cette fois ? La gloire de la République ?

\- Non, ils essayent de nous prévenir des dangers et des horreurs de la Confrérie des Ténèbres, déclara Groshik d'un ton neutre. Et ça ne se passe pas vraiment bien.

En matière de politique, le propriétaire de la cantina gardait ses opinions pour lui. Ses clients étaient libres de parler de tout, mais Groshik refusait toujours de prendre position – et cela, même si leurs discussions devenaient houleuses.

Un mineur s'approcha du bar en jouant des épaules et commanda un verre. Comme Groshik s'éloignait, Dess se retourna pour observer la zone de jeux. Aucun siège n'était libre à la table de sabacc, et il devrait se contenter d'un rôle de spectateur pour le moment.

Une longue heure durant, il étudia les parties et les paris des joueurs, en s'intéressant notamment aux officiers. Ils étaient généralement meilleurs que les soldats, probablement parce qu'ils avaient davantage de crédits à perdre.

Sur Apatros, les règles du sabacc étaient une sorte de variante de la version de Bespin. Les règles de base étaient tout aussi simples : se constituer une main la plus proche possible de vingt-trois points, sans toutefois les dépasser. À chaque tour, un joueur devait miser pour rester en jeu, ou se coucher. Les joueurs qui choisissaient de continuer pouvaient tirer une nouvelle carte, en défausser une ou la placer dans le champ d'interférence pour figer sa valeur.

Le sabacc n'était pas un simple jeu de hasard. Il nécessitait de la stratégie et du style, et il fallait savoir à quel moment bluffer et quand se coucher, ainsi que s'adapter aux valeurs des cartes qui changeaient sans cesse. Il était aussi largement possible de déceler la nature d'un joueur rien qu'en l'observant : trop prudent, ou bien trop incisif ?

Par exemple, le sous-officier était clairement novice au sabacc. Au lieu de se coucher, il continuait de jouer malgré ses mains plutôt faibles. Il ne se satisfaisait pas de ses bonnes cartes pour ramasser la cagnotte de mise. De ce fait, il obtenait constamment des « bombes » et devait payer des pénalités, mais cela ne semblait pas ralentir ses paris.

Il possédait davantage de crédits que de bon sens, une chose qui convenait parfaitement à Dess.

Pour être un savant joueur de sabacc, il fallait savoir contrôler une table. Dess comprit rapidement que le capitaine de frégate faisait partie de ceux-là. Il savait miser gros et contraindre les autres joueurs à se coucher avec des mains gagnantes. Dess dut admettre, en l'observant, que le capitaine était bien meilleur que la plupart des joueurs de la République qui visitaient Apatros. En dépit de son apparence charmante, il se montrait impitoyable et remportait cagnotte après cagnotte.

Dess avait cependant un bon pressentiment. Parfois, il était simplement persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre ce soir. Cette nuit, il allait gagner... et gagner gros.

Un des mineurs poussa un grognement à la table de jeu.

\- C'est fini pour moi, déclara-t-il en reculant. Je suis raide !

\- Voilà l'occasion pour toi de joueur, murmura Groshik en versant un nouveau verre à Dess. Bonne chance.

 _Je n'en aurai pas besoin ce soir_ , pensa-t-il. Il traversa la cantina, et franchit la cordelette en nanosoie pour entrer dans la salle de jeux contrôlée par la COMBE.


	13. Chapitre n°10 - « Sabacc »

**Chapitre n°10 :**

**Sabacc**

Dess s'approcha de la table de sabacc, et adressa un petit signe de tête au CardShark Bêta-4 qui distribuait les cartes aux différents joueurs. La COMBE préférait employer des droïdes automatisés plutôt que des croupiers organiques : aucun salaire à payer et aucune chance qu'un joueur astucieux puisse convaincre un droïde de tricher.

\- Je suis de la partie, déclara Dess en s'asseyant à la place libre.

Le sous-officier était assis juste en face de lui. Il laissa échapper un long sifflement sonore.

\- Ouah, t'es vraiment grand, toi ! lança-t-il bruyamment. Combien tu mesures ? Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ? Quatre-vingt-quinze ?

\- Deux mètres tout juste, répondit Dess sans le regarder.

La COMBE était bien obligée de prendre ses mesures pour lui fabriquer des bleus de travail, de temps à autres – qu'il devait payer, bien évidemment.

Dess inséra sa carte de crédit de la COMBE dans le lecteur situé sur la table et saisit son code. La somme nécessaire pour jouer s'ajouta à ses dettes déjà contractées, et le CardShark avança une pile de jetons dans sa direction.

\- Bonne chance, monsieur, fit mécaniquement le droïde.

Le sous-officier continua de jauger Dess en buvant une longue rasade de bière. Puis, il s'esclaffa subitement :

\- La Bordure produit vraiment des gars super-baraqués ! T'es sûr que t'es pas un Wookiee que quelqu'un aurait rasé et épilé pour rigoler ?

Certains joueurs rirent de bon cœur, mais s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt en voyant Dess serrer les dents. L'haleine du soldats était imprégnée de whisky corellien, comme celle de Gerd quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait cherché la bagarre. Les muscles de Dess se raidirent, et il se pencha en avant. Le jeune soldat moins corpulent laissa échapper un petit souffle nerveux.

\- Du calme, mon garçon, déclara le capitaine d'une voix apaisante pour contrôler la situation comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la partie précédente. C'était juste une plaisanterie. Tu peux l'accepter, non ?

Dess se retourna vers le capitaine, le seul joueur de la table suffisamment bon pour représenter un véritable défi, et lui adressa un large sourire, ses muscles se détendant par la même occasion.

\- Bien évidemment que je peux accepter une plaisanterie, répondit-il. Mais je préférerais accepter vos crédits.

Le silence se fit à la table un court instant, comme si tout un chacun soupirait de soulagement. L'officier gloussa et sourit à Dess.

\- C'est parfait, alors. Mais jouons plutôt aux cartes.

Dess commença tranquillement, en pratiquant d'une manière classique et en se couchant régulièrement. Les mises étaient basses, et la valeur maximale d'une main gagnante limitée à cent crédits. Entre la mise initiale de cinq crédits, et les deux crédits reversés à la COMBE à chaque nouvelle partie, les cagnottes couvraient à peine le fait de s'asseoir à la table, même pour un joueur expérimenté. L'astuce était de remporter suffisamment de mises au cours des différentes parties pour poursuivre le jeu et espérer rafler la cagnotte de sabacc qui augmentait à chaque tour.

Tandis qu'il commençait à joueur, l'un des soldats tenta de lui faire la causette.

\- J'ai remarqué que la plupart des mineurs humains se rasaient le crâne, déclara le soldat avec un signe de tête en direction des clients de la cantina. Y a-t-il une raison à ça ?

\- Nous ne nous rasons pas. Ce sont nos cheveux qui tombent, répondit Dess. À cause des trop nombreuses heures passées dans les mines.

\- Dans les mines ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- Les filtres ne suffisent pas à absorber toutes les impuretés de l'air. Lorsqu'on travaille dix heures par jour dans les mines, et cela jour après jour, les produits chimiques s'accumulent dans l'organisme.

Dess parlait d'une voix neutre et sans aucune amertume, car tous les mineurs avaient accepté cette infortune comme un simple état de fait.

\- Et cela provoque des effets secondaires. On tombe souvent malades, et on perd nos cheveux. On est supposés prendre quelques jours de congés par-ci par-là, mais depuis que la COMBE a signé des contrats militaires avec la République, les mines ne ferment plus. En fin de compte, on s'empoisonne lentement afin de s'assurer que vos soutes soient bien remplies lorsque vous repartez.

Cette simple explication suffit à réprimer tout autre tentative de discussion, et les joueurs poursuivirent la partie dans un silence relatif.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Dess commençait seulement à s'échauffer. Il déposa la première mise de cette nouvelle partie, et paya la part qui revenait à la COMBE, bientôt suivi par les sept autres joueurs. Le droïde-croupier distribua deux cartes à chacun, et la partie débuta véritablement.

Les deux premiers joueurs jetèrent un coup d'œil à leurs cartes et se couchèrent. Le sous-officier regarda sa main et misa le minimum de jetons pour rester dans la partie. Dess n'en fut pas surpris.

Le sous-officier mit rapidement une de ses cartes dans le champ d'interférence, pour préserver ainsi sa valeur si d'aventure un changement aléatoire avait lieu à la fin du tour.

Dess regarda ses cartes et décida de poursuivre le jeu. Tous les autres joueurs se couchèrent, et il demeura seul avec le sous-officier.

Le CardShark distribua une nouvelle carte à chacun, et Dess obtint la carte Endurance, une figure possédant une valeur de moins huit points. Il rassemblait maintenant un total de six points, une main incroyablement faible.

La réaction la plus intelligente aurait été de se coucher, car il perdrait assurément la partie si aucun changement aléatoire n'advenait à la fin de ce tour.

Mais Dess savait qu'un tel bouleversement allait se produire. Il le sentait avec autant de certitude qu'il avait où et quand mordre Gerd un peu plus tôt. Ces prémonitions n'étaient pas fréquentes, mais il avait appris à leur obéir et à leur faire confiance lorsqu'elles se présentaient. Il misa d'autres crédits, et le sous-officier le suivit.

Le droïde rapprocha les jetons au centre de la table, et l'indicateur s'éclaira devant lui en changeant de couleur rapidement.

Bleu signifiait qu'aucun changement n'avait lieu et que les cartes conservaient leur valeur. Rouge indiquait un changement aléatoire : une impulsion électronique était envoyée vers le jeu, et une des cartes de chaque joueur voyait sa valeur changer de façon hasardeuse.

L'indicateur clignota rapidement entre les deux couleurs, jusqu'à prendre une teinte violette avec la vitesse. Le clignotement ralentit, et il fut de nouveau possible de distinguer les deux couleurs : bleu, rouge, bleu, rouge, bleu...

L'indicateur s'arrêta finalement sur la couleur rouge.

\- Merde ! jura le sous-officier. Ça change toujours quand j'ai une bonne main !

Dess savait que le jeune soldat mentait. Les probabilités étaient égales et complètement aléatoires. Il n'existait aucun moyen de savoir lorsqu'un changement allait se produire – à moins de disposer du même don que Dess.

La surface des cartes électroniques vacilla, et il les fixa avec attention. La carte Endurance disparut, remplacée par un sept. Il possédait désormais une main de vingt-et-un points. Ce n'était pas un sabacc, mais c'était une très bonne main quand même.

Avant le début du nouveau tour, Dess retourna ses cartes face visible sur la table.

\- Une main de vingt-et-un points, annonça-t-il.

\- Foutu hasard ! lança le sous-officier en jetant ses cartes sur la table, dégoûté.

Dess ramassa le petit tas de jetons composant la mise, et le jeune soldat paya à contrecœur sa pénalité dans la cagnotte de sabacc. Cette dernière s'approchait maintenant des cinq cents crédits.

Un des mineurs se leva de table.

\- Allez les gars, faut y aller, dit-il. Le dernier speeder part dans vingt minutes.

Dans un chœur de grognements et de plaintes, les autres mineurs quittèrent leurs sièges et s'en allèrent en traînant des pieds. Le sous-officier les observa s'éloigner, puis il se tourna vers Dess avec curiosité.

\- Tu ne pars pas avec eux, mon grand ?

\- Je travaille dans l'équipe de jour, répondit brièvement Dess. Ces hommes font partie de l'équipe de nuit.

\- Et où se trouve le reste de ton équipe ? demanda la femme lieutenant.

Dess comprit qu'elle tentait d'empêcher le sous-officier de contrarier davantage l'imposant mineur.

\- Il n'y a vraiment plus grand monde, reprit-elle en agitant la main en direction de la salle principale de la cantina.

En effet, elle était désormais presque vide, à l'exception des soldats de la Marine de la République. En s'apercevant que quelques sièges s'étaient libérés à la table de sabacc, quelques uns se rapprochèrent pour se joindre à leurs camarades.

\- Ils seront bientôt là, finit par répondre Dess. J'ai juste quitté les mines un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? demanda la lieutenant, d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une seule raison pour qu'un mineur quitte son poste prématurément.

\- Mon lieutenant, salua poliment l'un des nouveaux soldats prenant place à la table. Mon capitaine, ajouta-t-il en direction de l'autre officier. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous, mon capitaine ?

Ce dernier regarda Dess.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce jeune homme puisse croire que la République est en train de se liguer contre lui. Si nous prenons tous les sièges, où iront ses amis lorsqu'ils arriveront ? Il a dit qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas encore là, répliqua Dess. Et ce ne sont pas mes amis. Vous pouvez donc vous asseoir.

Dess n'ajouta pas que la majorité des mineurs de l'équipe de jour ne se joindraient probablement pas à eux. Lorsqu'il jouait à une table de sabacc, ses équipiers la désertaient, car il gagnait bien trop souvent à leur goût.

Les places vides ne le demeurèrent pas longtemps.


	14. Chapitre n°11 - « Propagande Républicaine »

**Chapitre n°11 :**

**Propagande Républicaine**

\- Alors, que disent les cartes aujourd'hui, sous-officier ? demanda une jeune femme au soldat que Dess venait tout juste de battre.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et posa une chope de bière corellienne devant lui.

\- C'est pas génial, admit le sous-officier alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage au moment de troquer sa chope vide contre celle pleine. Je te payerai ce verre plus tard. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance cette nuit.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Dess.

\- Fais attention à celui-là, il est aussi bon que le capitaine. Ou alors, il triche...

Il sourit rapidement pour indiquer que sa remarque n'était qu'une plaisanterie imbécile de plus. Dess l'ignora, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'accusait de tricher. Il savait que son étrange perspicacité lui conférait un certain avantage face aux autres joueurs. Si ce don était peut-être injuste, il ne le considérait pas pour autant comme une tricherie. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer à chaque tour, il ne contrôlait pas son don. Il était simplement suffisamment astucieux pour savoir employer une vision lorsqu'elle lui apparaissait.

Le CardShark distribua des jetons aux nouveaux venus, et leur adressa un « bonne chance » pour la forme.

\- Il semblerait que tu ne t'entendes pas très bien avec les autres mineurs, déclara la lieutenant en poursuivant la conversation précédente. Tu as déjà pensé à changer de métier ?

Dess grogna intérieurement. Lorsqu'il s'était joint à la table de jeu des officiers, ces derniers avaient abandonné leur baratin de recruteurs et s'étaient principalement intéressés à jouer au sabacc. Il venait maintenant de leur offrir une occasion de recommencer.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par une carrière militaire, rétorqua-t-il en misant pour ouvrir le jeu.

\- Ne sois pas aussi tranché, lui déclara-t-elle d'une voix subitement apaisante. La carrière de soldat de la République possède des avantages. Je suppose du moins que c'est un métier préférable au travail dans les mines.

\- Une galaxie toute entière t'ouvre les bras, mon garçon, ajouta le capitaine. Et si mon propos ne te dérange pas, des mondes bien plus attirants que celui-ci.

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas_ , pensa Dess.

\- Je ne projette pas de passer ma vie entière sur cette planète, rétorqua-t-il finalement. Mais lorsque je quitterai ce rocher, ce ne sera pas pour passer le reste de mon existence à éviter les tirs de blasters Sith sur les premières lignes.

\- Nous ne combattrons plus les Sith très longtemps, mon garçon. Nous les avons même mis en fuite.

Le capitaine parlait avec une telle assurance que Dess fut tenté de le croire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, répliqua-t-il. On raconte que la Confrérie des Ténèbres a remporté un grand nombre de batailles. Et qu'elle contrôlerait aujourd'hui plus d'une douzaine de régions.

\- Ça, c'était avant l'arrivée du Général Hoth, poursuivit l'un des autres soldats.

Dess avait entendu parler de Hoth sur l'HoloNet. Ce général était un véritable héros de la République. Victorieux d'une demi-douzaine de grandes batailles, le Général Hoth était un brillant stratège qui savait arracher la victoire même lorsqu'il se trouvait au bord de la défaite. Une chose peu surprenante au vu de ses antécédents.

\- Hoth ? demanda innocemment Dess en regardant ses cartes.

Il se coucha, n'ayant pas un beau jeu.

\- C'est un Jedi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit le capitaine en jetant un œil à ses propres cartes et en avançant une petite mise devant lui. Un Maître Jedi, pour être précis. Mais également un excellent soldat. Nous avons trouvé en lui l'homme de la situation pour mener l'effort de guerre de la République.

\- Les Sith ne sont pas de simples soldats, tu sais, déclara avec sérieux le sous-officier d'une voix plus fort qu'auparavant. Certains d'entre eux savent utiliser la Force, comme les Jedi ! Nos blasters seuls ne suffisent pas à les vaincre.

Dess avait entendu maintes histoires rocambolesques de Jedi accomplissant des exploits extraordinaires grâce à la puissance mystique de la Force, mais il pensait que tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de légendes et de mythes. Ou d'exagérations. Il savait qu'il existait des puissances qui transcendaient le monde physique : ses propres prémonitions en étaient une preuve manifeste. Mais les récits des actions réalisées par les Jedi étaient tout bonnement inconcevables. Si la Force était une arme aussi puissante, pourquoi cette guerre s'éternisait-elle ainsi ?

\- La simple idée de devoir en répondre devant un Maître Jedi ne m'enchante pas beaucoup, reprit Dess. J'ai entendu de drôles de choses concernant leurs croyances : aucune émotion, aucune passion. C'est comme s'ils désiraient tous nous transformer en droïdes.

De nouvelles cartes furent distribuées aux joueurs encore en lice.

\- Les Jedi sont guidés par la sagesse, expliqua le capitaine. Ils ne laissent pas leur émotions, comme le désir ou la colère, guider leur jugement.

\- La colère peut être utile, fit remarquer Dess. Elle m'a permis de me sortir de situations pour le moins dangereuses.

\- Je pense qu'il faut éviter en premier lieu de se retrouver pris au piège dans de telles situations, répliqua la lieutenant de sa voix douce et féminine.

La partie se termina quelques tours de table plus tard. La jeune femme qui avait offert un verre à l'enseigne décrocha une main de vingt points – une main pour le moins décente. Elle fixa le capitaine lorsqu'il révéla ses cartes, et lui sourit en découvrant sa main de dix-neuf points. Mais son sourire disparut lorsque le sous-officier ivre révéla la sienne, qui s'élevait à vingt-et-un points. Lorsqu'il ramassa la mise, elle lui administra un coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

Tous les joueurs posèrent leur mise suivante, et le droïde distribua une nouvelle paire de cartes à chacun d'eux.

\- Les Jedi sont les protecteurs de la République, poursuivit la lieutenant avec sérieux. Leurs méthodes peuvent paraître étranges aux yeux des personnes ordinaires, mais ils sont de notre côté. La paix est la seule chose qu'ils désirent ardemment.

\- Vraiment ? lança Dess en regardant ses cartes et en avançant des jetons. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient éradiquer les Sith.

\- Les Sith forment une organisation illégale, expliqua la lieutenant.

Elle se coucha après quelques instants d'intense réflexion. Il y a presque trois mille ans, peu de temps après que Revan et Malak eurent apporté la destruction dans toute la galaxie, le Sénat a fait voter une loi pour proscrire leur groupe.

\- J'ai toujours entendu dire que Revan avait sauvé la République, s'exclama Dess.

Le capitaine prit part à la conversation.

\- L'histoire de Revan est compliquée, commença-t-il. Mais les faits demeurent : les Sith et leurs enseignements ont été interdits par le Sénat. Leur existence même est une violation de la loi de la République, et pour une bonne raison. Les Jedi comprennent la menace que représentent les Sith. C'est pourquoi ils ont rejoint la flotte. Pour le bien de la galaxie, les Sith doivent être éliminés une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le sous-officier ivre remporta une nouvelle manche. La chance favorisait parfois les débutants.

\- La République désire donc que les Sith soient éradiqués, rebondit Dess en misant sur la prochaine partie. Si ces derniers étaient au pouvoir, je parie qu'ils affirmeraient la même chose au sujet des Jedi.

\- Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu connaissais la véritable nature des Sith, assura l'un des soldats. Je les ai combattus, ce sont des tueurs sanguinaires !

Dess ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est sûr ! Comment peuvent-ils oser vouloir t'abattre au milieu d'un champ de bataille ? Ne savent-ils pas que tu essaies toi-même de les tuer ? Quelle impolitesse de leur part !

\- Espèce de sale Kath puant ! lança le soldat d'un ton brusque en se levant.

\- Asseyez-vous, soldat ! aboya le capitaine.

Le soldat lui obéit immédiatement, mais Dess sentit de la tension dans l'air. Toutes les autres personnes de la table – à l'exception peut-être des deux officiers – le foudroyaient du regard.

Ce qui était parfait de l'avis de Dess. La dernière chose qu'ils avaient maintenant à l'esprit était leur jeu. Des individus énervés faisaient de bien piètres joueurs de sabacc.

Le capitaine sentit également la tension monter entre les soldats et le mineur. Il fit tout son possible pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Les Sith suivent les enseignements du Côté Obscur, mon garçon, expliqua-t-il à Dess. Si tu avais pu voir les horreur qu'ils ont perpétrées pendant cette guerre... et pas seulement envers les autres soldats. Peu leur importe de faire souffrir des civils innocents.

Écoutant à peine le capitaine, Dess jeta un coup d'œil à ses cartes et misa.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, capitaine, répondit-il. Que la République le reconnaisse ou pas officiellement, vous êtes en guerre contre la Confrérie des Ténèbres. Et des choses pas très jolies se déroulent pendant ce genre de conflits, et ce, dans les deux camps. Alors, n'essayez pas de me convaincre que les Sith sont des monstres. Ce sont des individus, comme vous et moi.

De tous les joueurs assis à la table, le capitaine fut le seul à se coucher. Dess savait que certains soldats continuaient de jouer, en dépit de leur jeu lamentable, simplement dans l'espoir de le battre.

Le capitaine soupira.

\- Tu as en partie raison. Les soldats ordinaires, ceux qui servent dans l'armée parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui sont vraiment les Maîtres Sith et la Confrérie des Ténèbres, sont de simples gens. Mais tu dois réfléchir aux véritables idéaux qui motivent cette guerre. Tu dois comprendre ce que représente et prône chaque camp.

\- Alors, éclairez-moi, capitaine, répondit Dess.

Il prit un ton légèrement condescendant et avança d'autres jetons avec désinvolture en sachant que cela allait agacer encore davantage les autres soldats. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'aucun de ses adversaires ne décidait de se coucher. Il jouait avec eux.

\- Les Jedi cherchent à préserver la paix, reprit le capitaine. Ils servent la cause de la justice. Ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Ils cherchent à servir, pas à diriger. Ils pensent que tous les êtres, quels que soient leur race ou leur sexe, naissent égaux. Tu peux sûrement comprendre une telle chose.

La dernière remarque de l'officier était davantage une affirmation qu'une question, mais Dess y répondit tout de même.

\- Mais tous les êtres ne naissent pas égaux, non ? Je veux dire par là que certains sont plus rusés, d'autres plus forts... et d'autres encore meilleurs aux cartes.

Le capitaine esquissa un petit sourire, tandis que les autres joueurs se renfrognaient.

\- C'est vrai, mon garçon. Mais n'est-il pas du devoir des plus forts d'aider les plus faibles ?

Dess haussa les épaules. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'égalité. Œuvrer pour que tous les êtres soient égaux offrait peu d'opportunités à un individu d'atteindre la perfection.

\- Et la Confrérie des Ténèbres alors ? demanda Dess. En quoi croient ses membres ?

\- Ils suivent les enseignements du Côté Obscur. Le pouvoir est la seule chose qu'ils recherchent. Ils pensent que l'ordre naturel de la galaxie doit être dirigé par les forts, qui avilissent les faibles.

\- Une chose plutôt attirante quand on fait partie des forts, rétorqua Dess.

Il révéla ses cartes et remporta la cagnotte en savourant les grognements et les jurons étouffés des perdants. Dess afficha un large sourire devant tous les joueurs.

\- Pour le bien de la République, j'espère que vous êtes tous de bien meilleurs soldats que joueurs de sabacc.

\- Espèce de foutu lâche ! cria le sous-officier en se levant d'un bond et en renversant sa chope sur le sol. Si nous n'étions pas là, les Sith auraient envahi depuis longtemps ce trou puant qui vous sert de planète !

Un mineur aurait tenté de frapper Dess, mais le sous-officier, bien que dans un état d'ébriété avancée, possédait suffisamment de discipline militaire pour ne pas lever les poings.

Un regard sévère du capitaine le contraignit à se rasseoir en marmonnant de plates excuses. Dess était impressionné – et un peu déçu.

\- Nous savons tous pourquoi la République se soucie d'Apatros, renchérit-il en empilant ses jetons d'une façon faussement nonchalante.

En réalité, il observait les autres joueurs afin de se prémunir contre une éventuelle attaque.

\- Vous utilisez le cortosis dans la fabrication des coques de vos vaisseaux, vous l'utilisez dans celle de vos armes et vous l'utilisez même dans vos armures. Sans nous, vous n'auriez pas la moindre chance dans cette guerre. Alors ne prétendez pas nous aider, vous avez autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin de vous.

Personne n'avait avancé la première mise de la partie suivante, chacun ayant les yeux rivés sur la scène et sur la conversation qu'entretenaient le mineur et le capitaine. Le CardShark hésita même un instant, sa programmation limitée ne lui permettant pas de faire face à la situation. Dess savait que Groshik les observait de l'autre côté de la cantina, sa main à quelques centimètres du blaster paralysant rangé derrière le bar. Il doutait cependant que le Neimoidien en ait véritablement besoin.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut le capitaine en finissant par miser, rapidement imité par tous les autres. Mais au moins, nous vous payons le cortosis que nous utilisons. Les Sith se contenteraient de s'en emparer sans payer.

\- Non, le corrigea Dess en examinant ses cartes. Vous payez la COMBE pour le cortosis. Et les gars comme moi ne voient jamais la couleur de ces crédits.

Il se coucha mais poursuivit sa conversation.

\- Et c'est bien là le problème avec les République. Tout va bien dans le Noyau, les gens sont en bonne santé, riches et heureux. Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple ici, dans la Bordure. Je travaille dans les mines depuis, me semble-t-il, une éternité, et je dois encore à la COMBE une somme de crédits qui pourrait à elle seule remplir les soutes d'un cargo. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu aucun Jedi venir pour me tirer de cette mauvaise passe.

Personne ne put lui répondre, pas même le capitaine. Dess en avait assez de parler politique, il désirait désormais se concentrer sur la cagnotte de sabacc qui s'élevait à deux mille crédits pour la remporter. Il poursuivit cependant son discours pour leur asséner le coup de grâce.

\- N'essayez donc pas de me vendre vos Jedi et votre République, car c'est précisément ça : _votre_ République. Vous dites que les Sith ne respectent que la force brute ? Ici, dans la Bordure, c'est de cette façon dont les choses se passent. Il faut se préoccuper de soi-même car personne d'autre ne le fait pour vous, et c'est la raison pour laquelle les Sith trouvent sans cesse de nouvelles recrues pour leur armée. Les individus qui ne possédaient rien n'ont rien à perdre, en fin de compte. Et si la République ne le comprend pas rapidement, la Confrérie des Ténèbres finira par gagner cette guerre – et cela, quel que soit le nombre de Jedi à la tête de votre armée.

\- Nous devrions peut-être nous en tenir uniquement aux cartes, suggéra le lieutenant après un long silence.

\- Ça me convient, répondit Dess. Sans rancune ?

\- Évidemment, déclara le capitaine en se forçant à sourire.

Quelques-uns des soldats marmonnèrent en signe d'assentiment, mais Dess savait qu'ils lui tenaient rigueur de ses paroles. Il avait justement tout fait pour s'en assurer.


	15. Chapitre n°12 - « Une partie qui s'éternise »

**Chapitre n°12 :**

**Une partie qui s'éternise**

Les heures passèrent. D'autres mineurs entrèrent dans la cantina, l'équipe de jour remplaçant celle de nuit. Le CardShark continuait de distribuer les cartes et les joueurs de miser. La pile de jetons de Dess augmentait de plus en plus, comme la cagnotte de sabacc : trois mille crédits, quatre mille, cinq mille... Aucun des joueurs ne semblait plus prendre plaisir au jeu. Dess supposait que ses propos virulents leur avaient coupé toute envie de jouer et de se divertir.

Peu lui importait. Il ne jouait pas au sabacc pour le plaisir. C'était pour lui un travail, identique à celui des mines. Une façon pour lui de gagner des crédits et de rembourser la COMBE pour pouvoir un jour fuir définitivement Apatros.

Deux des soldats quittèrent la table, à sec. Ils furent rapidement remplacés par deux mineurs de l'équipe de jour. En dépit de leur réticence à devoir affronter Dess, l'attrait de l'imposante cagnotte de sabacc l'emporta.

Une nouvelle heure s'écoula, et les officiers – la lieutenant et le capitaine – finirent par partir. Leurs places furent immédiatement accaparées par deux mineurs qui espéraient décrocher une main gagnante pour rafler la cagnotte de sabacc. Les soldats de la République restés à la table de jeu, comme le sous-officier qui avait défié Dess, devaient avoir les poches pleines, et même bien pleines.

Avec l'afflux constant de nouveaux joueurs et de nouvelles sommes d'argent, Dess fut contraint de modifier sa stratégie. Il possédait maintenant plusieurs centaines de crédits, et pouvait se permettre de perdre quelques parties si d'aventure il y était forcé. Son seul souci était de protéger la cagnotte de sabacc. S'il n'obtenait pas de main suffisante pour la remporter, il révélerait ses cartes au cours des premiers tours de chaque partie. Il ne voulait laisser personne saisir l'opportunité de se construire une main gagnante de vingt-trois points. Il ne se coucha plus, même lorsqu'il possédait un jeu de piètre qualité, car les autres joueurs auraient alors peut-être pu gagner.

Des changements aléatoires bienvenus et des choix malheureux de la part de ses adversaires lui permirent de confirmer sa stratégie, mais cela lui coûta cher. Ses efforts pour protéger la cagnotte de sabacc commencèrent à tarir ses crédits. Ses jetons diminuèrent rapidement, mais cela en valait la peine s'il décrochait la cagnotte de sabacc.

Les parties s'enchaînèrent, les différents parieurs jouant à tour de rôle de chance ou de malchance. Les soldats abandonnèrent leurs places les uns après les autres, une fois leurs crédits réduits à néant. Du groupe de départ autour de la table de jeu, il ne restait que Dess et le sous-officier. La pile de jetons de ce dernier ne cessait d'augmenter. Quelques-uns des soldats restèrent à proximité de la table pour observer les parties et encourager leur camarade contre ce mineur aux propos si déplacés.

D'autres spectateurs allaient et venaient, certains attendant qu'un joueur abandonne pour prendre sa place. D'autres étaient simplement attirés par l'intensité de la partie et l'ampleur de la cagnotte. Une heure de jeu plus tard, cette dernière atteignait les dix mille crédits, la valeur maximum autorisée. Tous les crédits ajoutés à la cagnotte seraient maintenant perdus et tomberaient directement dans la poche de la COMBE. Mais personne ne s'en plaindrait... car une petite fortune était en jeu.

Dess jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la chrono-horloge sur le mur. La cantina allait fermer dans moins d'une heure. Lorsqu'il s'était assis à la table de jeu, il avait été convaincu de gagner gros au cours de cette partie. Il avait même été proche de la victoire un long moment. Mais les dernières heures lui avaient littéralement vidé les poches. En œuvrant pour protéger la cagnotte de sabacc, il avait perdu tous ses crédits et avait été contraint de se réapprovisionner par deux fois, la COMBE lui avançant les jetons nécessaires. Il était tombé dans le piège classique, son obsession à remporter la cagnotte de sabacc lui avait fait perdre de vue le montant de ses pertes. La partie avait pris un tour personnel.

Il avait le tee-shirt trempé de sueur, les jambes engourdies par plusieurs heures passées sur sa chaise, et le dos en comporte à force de se pencher avec impatience pour examiner ses cartes. Il avait perdu presque mille crédits depuis le début de la soirée, aucun des autres joueurs n'ayant toutefois joué de sa malchance. Il devrait travailler et s'éreinter un mois entier dans les mines pour rembourser cette somme. Mais il était trop tard pour abandonner. À l'heure actuelle, sa seule consolation était de savoir que le sous-officier de la République avait perdu au moins deux fois plus que lui. Seulement, à chaque fois que le jeune homme manquait de jetons, il plongeait la main dans sa poche et en extirpait de nouveaux crédits – comme s'il possédait des ressources illimitées. Ou alors qu'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire.

Le CardShark remit deux nouvelles cartes aux joueurs. Tandis qu'il regardait les siennes, Dess commença à douter. Et s'il s'était trompé, cette fois-ci ? Et s'il ne devait pas gagner cette nuit ? Il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer une seule fois où son don lui avait fait défaut, mais cela ne signifiait pas que cette éventualité était à proscrire.

Défiant tous les instincts qui l'incitaient à se coucher, et malgré sa mauvaise main, il misa. Il devrait révéler ses cartes au début du prochain tour, et cela, quelles qu'elles soient. S'il attendait trop, un autre joueur pourrait remporter la cagnotte de sabacc qu'il convoitait tant.

L'indicateur vira de couleur, et la valeur des cartes changea. Dess ne se soucia même pas de regarder son jeu et le révéla.

Lorsqu'il finit par les examiner, il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. La valeur cumulée de ses cartes était de _moins_ vingt-trois points, une « bombe ». La pénalité lui retira tous ses jetons.

\- Ouah, mon grand ! le railla le sous-officier d'une voix avinée. Tu dois être bourré de pognon pour révéler la main de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Il ne sait peut-être pas faire la différence entre _plus_ vingt-trois et _moins_ vingt-trois, lança l'un des soldats qui observait la partie en souriant largement.

Dess tenta de les ignorer en payant la pénalité. Il se sentit las, vidé.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi volubile quand tu perds, hein ? lui lança le sous-officier d'un air méprisant.

De la haine. Voilà ce que Dess ressentit. Une haine absolue enveloppait chacun de ses pensées et de ses gestes. Il ne se préoccupa subitement plus de la cagnotte de sabacc et du nombre de crédits qu'il avait perdus. La seule chose qu'il désirait consistait à chasser l'expression suffisante du visage du sous-officier. Et il ne pouvait le faire que d'une seule façon.

Il lança un regard assassin en direction du jeune homme, trop ivre pour se laisser intimider. Sans détacher les yeux de son adversaire, Dess inséra sa carte dans le lecteur de la COMBE et retira une nouvelle somme de crédits en ignorant toute logique qui lui intimait d'abandonner la partie.

Le droïde CardShark, ses circuits et ses câbles inconscients de tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux, poussa un tas de jetons vers lui en prononçant son « bonne chance » habituel.

Dess reçut l'As et le deux de sabre. Le total de ses cartes équivalait à dix-sept points, une main dangereuse. Il risquait de dépasser les vingt-trois requis avec sa prochaine carte, et de perdre de nouveau la partie avec une « bombe » malheureuse. Il hésita, sachant que la bonne stratégie à adopter aurait été de se coucher.

\- Des doutes ? se moqua le sous-officier.

Agissant impulsivement, Dess plaça son deux de sabre dans le champ d'interférence, puis ses jetons dans la cagnotte. Ses émotions guidaient maintenant ses gestes, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Lorsqu'il reçut sa nouvelle carte, un trois, il sut quelle technique adopter. Il la plaça également dans le champ d'interférence à côté du deux. Il misa le montant maximum autorisé, et attendit le changement aléatoire.

En réalité, il existait deux façons de remporter la cagnotte du sabacc. La première était d'obtenir une main de vingt-trois points, un pur sabacc. Dans les règles de Bespin modifiées, si un joueur possédait une main comprenant un 2 ou un 3, et qu'il obtenait la figure de l'Imbécile, une carte ne possédant aucune valeur, il se retrouvait avec la suite de l'Imbécile... et les deux autres cartes formant le chiffre 23. C'était la main la plus rare à obtenir, et elle était gagnante face à un pur sabacc.

Avec ses deux cartes placées dans le champ d'interférence, Dess avait accompli les deux tiers du chemin. Un changement aléatoire était maintenant indispensable pour transformer son As en Imbécile. Et si cela se produisait, encore fallait-il obtenir l'un des deux Imbéciles que comprenait le jeu de soixante-seize cartes. Il prenait un risque incroyable.

L'indicateur passa au rouge, et la valeur des cartes changea. Dess ne regarda même pas son jeu, il _savait_ avec certitude ce qu'il comportait.

Il fixa le sous-officier.

\- J'abats mes cartes, lui déclara-t-il.

Le sous-officier regarda sa main et découvrit ce que le changement aléatoire lui avait procuré. Il se mit alors à rire si bruyamment qu'il parvint à peine à révéler ses cartes. Sa main contenait le deux de flasque, le trois de flasque... et l'Imbécile !

Des cris de surprise et des murmures d'incrédulité parcoururent l'assemblée de spectateurs.

\- C'est pas beau, ça, les gars ? gloussa le sous-officier. La suite de l'Imbécile grâce à un changement aléatoire !

Il se leva de son siège et se pencha vers le milieu de la table où se trouvait la pile de jetons composant la cagnotte de sabacc.

Dess tendit le bras et agrippa le poignet du jeune homme, sa pression aussi froide et solide que du duracier, avant de révéler ses propres cartes. La cantina toute entière devint aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe, et les petits rires du sous-officier s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Un instant plus tard, il se libéra de l'étreinte de Dess et se rassit, abasourdi. Quelqu'un laissa échapper un long sifflement de stupéfaction à l'autre bout de la table. La foule fut subitement prise d'une excitation bruyante.

\- ... jamais vu ça de ma vie...

\- J'arrive pas à le croire...

\- ... c'est statistiquement impossible...

\- _Deux_ suites de l'Imbécile dans la même partie ?

Le CardShark résuma le résultat d'une façon purement analytique :

\- Nous avons deux joueurs avec des mains de valeur égale. Le vainqueur de la partie sera déterminé par une mort subite.

Le sous-officier ne réagit pas avec le même calme.

\- Espèce de sale droïde stupide ! cracha-t-il, gagné par la colère. Personne ne va remporter la cagnotte de sabacc avec une mort subite !

Ses yeux gonflèrent brutalement, et une veine se mit à battre sur son front. Un de ses camarades soldats lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, probablement de peur qu'il ne bondisse par-dessus la table et tente d'étrangler le mineur.

Le sous-officier avait raison, aucun d'eux n'allait s'emparer de la cagnotte de sabacc. Au cours d'une mort subite, chaque joueur recevait une carte supplémentaire, et la valeur totale de la main était recalculée. Le joueur possédant la meilleure main remportait la partie – sans toutefois décrocher la cagnotte de sabacc s'il ne possédait pas une main strictement égale à vingt-trois points. Et cette dernière possibilité paraissait impossible. Le jeu ne contenait plus aucun Imbécile pour préserver leur suite de l'Imbécile, et aucune carte ne possédait une valeur supérieure aux quinze points de l'As.

Mais Dess ne s'en souciait pas. Cette déconvenue avait été suffisante pour détruire la volonté de son adversaire, ses espoirs de victoire avaient complètement disparus. Il perçut la haine du sous-officier et y répondit. Cette sensation pouvait être assimilée à un être vivant, une sorte d'entité dans laquelle il pouvait puiser de la force et nourrir sa propre rage. Dess se garda cependant de laisser paraître ses sentiments. La haine qui le consumait était personnelle et si violente qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait détruire le monde rien qu'en la libérant.

Le droïde-croupier distribua deux cartes face visible sur la table. Deux neuf. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, le droïde avait déjà recalculé la valeur des deux mains, déterminé que les deux joueurs étaient toujours à égalité, et redistribué une nouvelle carte à chacun. Le sous-officier découvrit un huit, et Dess un second neuf.

L'Imbécile, deux, trois, neuf, neuf... Vingt-trois !


	16. Chapitre n°13 - « Émeute à la cantina »

**Chapitre n°13 :**

**Émeute à la cantina**

Dess tendit lentement la main, et tapota ses cartes en murmurant un simple mot à son adversaire :

\- Sabacc.

Le soldat entra dans une rage folle. Il se leva d'un bond, agrippa le rebord de la table et la souleva brutalement. Son poids et les stabilisateurs encastrés l'empêchèrent cependant de se retourner. Elle retomba donc violemment sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Tous les verres posés dessus se renversèrent, la bière et le lume inondèrent les cartes électroniques, qui se court-circuitèrent dans un grésillement.

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de ne pas toucher la table, l'implora le droïde-croupier d'un ton pitoyable.

\- La ferme, espèce de tas de ferraille rouillé !

Le sous-entendait saisit l'une des chopes et la lança en direction du droïde. Elle le percuta dans un bruit métallique sourd. Le CardShark recula en titubant et s'effondra à terre. Le sous-officier pointa son doigt vers Dess.

\- Tu as triché ! Personne n'obtient de sabacc lors d'une mort subite ! À moins bien sûr de tricher !

Dess ne répondit rien et ne se leva même pas. Il banda néanmoins ses muscles dans le cas où le soldat l'attaquerait.

Le sous-officier se retourna vers le droïde, ce dernier se relevant en chancelant.

\- Toi aussi, tu es dans le coup !

Il jeta une autre chope et le droïde retombant à terre. Deux de ses camarades soldats tentèrent de le calmer, mais il se libéra de leur étreinte. Il se retourna rapidement en agitant les bras en direction des clients de l'établissement.

\- Vous êtes tous dans le coup ! Bande de sales fumiers adorateurs des Sith ! Vous détestez la République ! Vous nous détestez ! Nous le savons ! Ça ne fait _aucun_ doute !

Les mineurs commencèrent à se rapprocher en grommelant. Les insultes du sous-officier n'étaient pas complètement infondées. Il y avait bien une sorte de ressentiment à l'égard de la République sur Apatros. Et si le soldat ne prêtait pas plus attention à ses paroles, l'un de ses habitants allait lui montrer à quel point ce ressentiment était fort.

\- Nous sacrifions nos vies pour vous protéger, mais vous vous en foutez ! Et vous sautez sur la première occasion pour nous humilier !

Ses camarades l'agrippèrent de nouveau, et tentèrent de le faire sortir de la cantina. Mais il leur était maintenant impossible de fendre la foule. À les regarder, les soldats semblaient terrifiés. _À juste titre_ , songea Dess.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était armé, car ils avaient laissé leurs blasters dans leur vaisseau. Et ils étaient désormais prisonniers d'une foule hostile de mineurs excessivement musclés qui avaient bu toute la nuit. Pour couronner le tout, leur ami refusait de se taire.

\- Vous devriez vous mettre à genoux et nous remercier à chaque fois que nous nous posons sur cette bouse de bantha que vous appelez planète ! Mais vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre la chance que vous avez de nous avoir dans votre camp ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sales illettrés qui...

Une bouteille de lume, lancée par un mineur en colère, le toucha violemment à la tempe et le sous-officier s'arrêta net. Il s'écoula à terre en entraînant ses amis avec lui. Dess resta immobile, tandis qu'un groupe de mineurs en colère s'élançait dans leur direction.

Le bruit d'un tir de blaster immobilisa tout le monde. Groshik était monté sur son bar et rechargeait son arme avant de tirer une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde comprit qu'au prochain coup, il ne viserait pas le plafond.

\- On ferme ! lança-t-il aussi fort que sa voix rauque le lui permettait. Sortez tous de ma cantina !

Les mineurs reculèrent peu à peu, et les soldats se relevèrent avec méfiance. Le sous-officier chancela un instant. Le sang qui coulait de son front l'aveuglait.

\- Vous trois en premier, déclara le Neimoidien. Vous autres, laissez-les passer.

Il pointa le canon de son arme d'un air menaçant dans la salle. Les mineurs n'émirent aucune protestation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Groshik sortait son arme. Ce modèle de blaster paralysant était l'une des armes les plus efficaces pour contenir les foules. Non létal, il pouvait atteindre plusieurs cibles en un seul tir. Plus d'un mineur avait déjà fait l'expérience de son rayon paralysant et sombré dans l'inconscience. De sa propre expérience, Dess pouvait affirmer que personne n'oublierait jamais une telle douleur.

Les trois soldats de la République ayant disparu dans la nuit, le reste de la clientèle quitta lentement la cantina. Dess se joignit à eux, mais Groshik pointa son blaster dans sa direction au moment où il longea le bar.

\- Pas toi, lui dit-il. Tu restes ici.

Dess ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et attendit que tous les autres soient sortis. Il n'était pas du tout effrayé. Il savait que Groshik n'ouvrirait pas le feu sur lui. Il ne voyait cependant aucun intérêt de lui donner une raison de le faire.

Groshik baissa finalement son arme lorsque le dernier client eut quitté l'établissement et fermé la porte derrière lui. Il descendit péniblement du bar et posa le blaster sur une table, avant de se tourner vers Dess.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sûr pour toi de rester un petit moment ici, lui expliqua-t-il. Ces soldats voulaient ta peau. Ils auraient pu t'attendre dehors.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne m'en voulais pas, fit Dess en souriant.

\- Oh, mais si, je t'en veux, lui répondit Groshik en grognant. C'est pourquoi tu vas m'aider à ranger tout ce bazar.

Dess soupira et secoua la tête avec une exaspération feinte.

\- Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur innocent.

Groshik n'était pas d'humeur à poursuivre la conversation.

\- Commence par ranger les chaises, marmonna le Neimoidien.

Avec l'aide du droïde-croupier – qui, selon Dess, se révélait enfin utile à autre chose qu'à distribuer des cartes –, ils parvinrent à nettoyer l'établissement en une heure. Leur travail achevé, le droïde s'éloigna en chancelant en direction de l'usine d'entretien afin de subir quelques réparations. Avant qu'il ne quitte la cantina, Dess s'assura toutefois qu'il avait bien crédité son compte de la cagnotte de sabacc qu'il venait de remporter.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Groshik fit signe à Dess de se diriger vers le bar, puis il sortit deux verres et prit une bouteille sur l'étagère du bas.

\- C'est une eau-de-vie de cortyg, lui indiqua-t-il en remplissant à moitié leurs verres. Qui vient directement de Kashyyyk. Il ne s'agit pas de l'alcool fort que boivent les Wookiees. Celui-ci est plus doux, plus léger.

Dess en but une petite gorgée et faillit s'étrangler, tandis que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Tu appelles ça _moins fort_? Je ne voudrais pas boire ce que les Wookiees s'enfilent !

\- À quoi t'attends-tu ? Ce sont des Wookiees.

Dess se montra plus prudent avec la deuxième gorgée. Il laissa le liquide rouler sur sa langue et savoura son goût riche.

\- C'est très bon, Groshik. Et très cher, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

\- Tu as eu une sacrée journée, répondit le Neimoidien. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien.

Dess termina son verre. Groshik le lui remplit à nouveau, puis il reboucha la bouteille et la replaça sur l'étagère.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, lui avoua le Neimoidien de sa voix râpeuse. Et pour ce qui s'est passé avec Gerd.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de choix.

\- Je sais, je sais, lui dit Groshik en opinant du chef. Mais... tu lui as tout de même mordu et tranché le doigt. Et cette nuit, tu as failli déclencher une émeute dans mon bar.

\- Je voulais simplement jouer aux cartes, protesta Dess. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la situation a dégénéré.

\- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Je t'ai observé ce soir, tu t'es joué de ce soldat et tu l'as manipulé comme tu le voulais... comme tu le fais avec tous ceux qui essaient de t'affronter. Tu les agaces, tu les manipules et tu les fais danser comme des marionnettes au bout d'un fil. Mais ce soir, tu ne t'es pas contenté de ça. Même lorsque tu avais le dessus, tu as continué de pousser ce soldat dans ses retranchements. Tu _voulais_ qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

\- Tu crois que j'ai prémédité tout ça ? lui demanda Dess en s'esclaffant. Allez, sois sérieux, Groshik. C'est la partie de sabacc qui l'a poussé à s'emporter. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas triché, car de toute façon, c'est impossible. Comment aurais-je pu savoir quelles cartes allaient sortir ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cette histoire de cartes, Dess, déclara Groshik de sa voix rauque tellement inaudible que le mineur dut se rapprocher pour entendre la suite. Tu étais en colère. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. J'ai perçu ta hargne jusque derrière mon bar, comme si elle imprégnait l'air. Nous l'avons tous ressentie. La foule s'est déchaînée en un instant, Dess. C'était comme si tous les clients se nourrissaient de ta rage et de ta haine. Tu dégageais de véritables vagues d'émotions, comme une tempête mêlant colère et fureur. Et tout le monde s'est trouvé emporté par cette tempête : la foule, ce soldat... Tout le monde. Même moi. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire a été de diriger mon premier coup de blaster vers le plafond, alors que tout m'incitait à tirer dans la foule. Je voulais tous les atteindre et les voir se tortiller de douleur.

Dess n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu me dis, Groshik ? C'est du délire. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais désiré une telle chose. J'en suis incapable. Personne ne le serait, d'ailleurs.

Groshik tendit le bras et tapota l'épaule du mineur de sa longue main fine.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne ferais jamais ça délibérément, Dess. Et je sais que ce que je te dis peut paraître dément. Mais tu étais différent ce soir. Tu as laissé libre cours à tes émotions et cela a déclenché quelque chose... d'étrange. Quelque chose de dangereux.

Dess but le reste de son verre en penchant la tête en arrière, son corps frissonnant pour toute réponse.

\- Prends simplement garde à toi, Dess. S'il te plaît. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Et toi, prends garde à toi, répondit Dess en riant à nouveau. Les Neimoidiens ne sont pas réputés pour accorder de l'importance à leurs émotions. Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires.

Groshik l'examina attentivement, puis il hocha la tête avec lassitude.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis peut-être fatigué. Je devrais aller me coucher, et toi aussi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Dess quitta la cantina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... ça se terminerait vraiment comme ça, aussi simplement ? ;)


	17. Chapitre n°14 - « Embuscade »

**Chapitre n°14 :**

**Embuscade**

Les rues d'Apatros étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. La COMBE faisait payer l'énergie tellement cher que les habitants éteignaient toutes leurs lumières en allant se coucher. Quant à la Lune, elle était à peine visible dans le ciel. Dess n'avait même plus l'éclairage de la cantina pour le guider, car Groshik avait éteint toutes les lampes de la façade et du dôme. Il se contenta donc d'avancer au milieu de la rue afin d'éviter de se blesser avec des débris dissimulés dans les recoins sombres.

Malgré l'obscurité quasi complète, il les vit approcher.

Un instant seulement avant qu'ils n'arrivent, il sentit un danger imminent, et sut d'où il viendrait. Trois silhouettes lui bondirent dessus, deux par-devant, l'autre dans son dos. Il plongea en avant juste à temps pour éviter un tuyau de métal qui vint balayer l'air au-dessus de sa tête, une arme qui lui aurait probablement brisé le crâne s'il n'avait pas anticipé le coup. Il se releva d'un bond et frappa violemment le visage de son adversaire le plus proche. Il fut satisfait d'entendre un craquement d'os et de cartilages.

Il plongea à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur le côté, et le tuyau qui visait son nez le toucha à l'épaule gauche. Il tituba un instant en raison de la violence du coup qui venait de lui être asséné. Mais ses adversaires mirent quelques instants à le localiser, et Dess en profita pour recouvrer son équilibre.

Il parvint à distinguer les silhouettes de ses agresseurs dans la pénombre. Celui à qui il avait décoché un coup de poing se relevait péniblement, tandis que les deux autres se tenaient prêts à repasser à l'attaque. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour les reconnaître : il s'agissait du sous-officier et des deux soldats qui l'avaient porté hors de la cantina. Dess sentit un relent de bière corellienne, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Ils avaient dû l'attendre à l'extérieur de la cantina et le suivre en attendant le moment opportun pour l'agresser. Un point positif cependant : ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de retourner à leur vaisseau pour récupérer leurs blasters.

Ils le chargèrent à nouveau. Les soldats étaient en supériorité numérique et ils avaient passé les derniers mois à s'entraîner à la lutte au corps à corps. Dess avait, pour sa part, l'avantage de la force et de la taille, ainsi que l'expérience de la bagarre au poing. Mais dans l'obscurité, tout cela importait peu.

Dess bloqua leur attaque, et ils tombèrent tous les quatre au sol. Des coups de poings et de pieds furent distribués au hasard – des aveugles affrontant des aveugles. Chacune des attaques que Dess porta donna lieu à grognement ou à un gémissement qui le satisfirent, bien que la volée de coups qu'il reçut lui gâchât quelque peu son plaisir.

Peu importait qu'il ouvre ou qu'il ferme les yeux, puisqu'il ne voyait rien dans l'obscurité. Il agissait à l'instinct. La douleur des coups reçus s'évanouissait sous l'afflux d'adrénaline qui lui coulait dans les veines.

Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose. L'un de ses adversaires avait dégainé une vibrolame. Bien qu'il fasse aussi noir que dans les profondeurs mêmes des mines, Dess parvint à distinguer nettement la lame, comme si elle brillait d'un feu intérieur. Son détenteur chercha à le poignarder, mais Dess lui agrippa le poignet et retourna l'arme contre lui. Le soldat poussa un cri, suivi d'un gargouillis étouffé, avant que la vibrolame ne disparaisse de son champ de vision et que la menace ne s'évanouisse.

La masse de corps enchevêtrés se démêla, deux de ses agresseurs s'écartant rapidement. Le troisième ne bougeait plus. Un instant plus tard, Dess entendit le déclic d'une lampe-torche et se retrouva aussitôt aveuglé par son rayon lumineux. Les yeux toujours fermés, il entendit un cri de surprise.

\- Il est mort ! s'exclama l'un des soldats. Tu l'as tué !

Se protégeant les yeux, Dess regarda au sol et y découvrit exactement ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver : le sous-officier couché sur le dos, la vibrolame plantée dans la poitrine.

La lampe-torche s'éteignit et Dess se prépara à subir une nouvelle attaque. Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que des bruits de pas s'enfuyant dans la nuit, les soldats rejoignant le spatioport.

Dess examina le corps et pensa un instant s'emparer de lame lumineuse pour éclairer son chemin. Mais cette dernière ne brillait plus. Il comprit qu'en réalité, elle n'avait jamais brillé. C'était même tout bonnement impossible, car les vibrolames n'étaient pas des armes énergétiques. Elles étaient uniquement constituées de métal.

Il avait cependant d'autres soucis bien plus urgents à régler que de savoir comment il avait aperçu la vibrolame dans la nuit noire. Dès qu'ils atteindraient leur vaisseau, les soldats rapporteraient l'incident à leur capitaine, qui le transmettrait à son tour aux autorités de la COMBE. La compagnie minière retournerait la planète toute entière pour le retrouver. Dess savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Sa parole – celle d'un mineur amateur de bagarres et de violence – n'aurait que peu de poids face à celle de deux soldats de la République. Personne ne croirait à un incident ou à un acte de légitime défense.

Ce qui était le cas, pas vrai ? Dess avait vu la lame s'approcher de lui. Aurait-il pu désarmer son adversaire sans le tuer ? Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de culpabiliser ou d'exprimer des regrets. Pas maintenant. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher.

Il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui, car ce serait le premier endroit où les autorités viendraient le chercher. Il ne parviendrait pas à rejoindre les mines à pied avant l'aube, et il ne trouverait aucun lieu où se réfugier dans les plaines une fois le soleil levé.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option, qu'un seul espoir.

Ils finiraient également par le chercher en ce lieu, mais il ne savait où aller ailleurs.


	18. Chapitre n°15 - « Une porte de sortie »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À votre avis, comment va-t-il se sortir de cette mauvaise passe ? :)

**Chapitre n°15 :**

**Une porte de sortie**

Groshik ne devait pas encore être couché, puisqu'il répondit seulement quelques secondes après que Dess eut frappé à sa porte. Le Neimoidien vit le sang sur les mains et le tee-shirt du jeune homme, et le tira par le bras.

\- Rentre vite ! l'enjoignit-il de sa voix rauque en l'entraînant dans le bar. Tu es blessé ?

Dess secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas mon sang.

Le Neimoidien recula d'un pas pour l'examiner.

\- Il y en a beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Une odeur de sang humain.

Dess restant muet, Groshik tenta de deviner.

\- C'est celui de Gerd ?

\- Non, celui du sous-officier, répondit-il en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête.

Groshik voûta les épaules et lança un juron à voix basse.

\- Qui est au courant ? Les autorités te recherchent ?

\- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Comme pour justifier son acte, Dess ajouta presque aussitôt :

\- Ils étaient trois, Groshik. Et un seul d'entre eux est mort.

Son vieil ami opina du chef avec compassion.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a cherché. Comme Gerd. Mais cela ne change rien aux faits. Un soldat de la République est mort... et c'est toi qui vas payer.

Groshik guida Dess jusqu'au bar et sortit la fameuse bouteille d'eau-de-vie de cortyg. Sans prononcer une parole, il remplit deux verres... à ras bord.

\- Je suis désolé d'être venu ici, déclara Dess pour briser le silence pesant. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, le rassura Groshik en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Je veux juste trouver le moyen de nous sortir de ce foutoir. Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant.

Ils vidèrent leurs verres, cette seule action permettant à Dess de ne pas paniquer. Il s'attendait à ce qu'une dizaine d'hommes de la COMBE vêtus d'armures défoncent la porte de la cantina à tout instant. Après quelques minutes d'un long silence pensant, Groshik prit la parole. Il lui parla d'une voix si douce que Dess ne sut si le Neimoidien s'adressait à lui ou s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici. La COMBE ne peut pas se permettre de perdre ses contrats avec la République. Ils vont fouiller toute la colonie pour te mettre la main dessus. Tu dois quitter Apatros.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Demain matin, ta photo sera diffusée sur chaque vidéo-écran et holo-écran de l'espace contrôlé par la République. Te déguiser ne changera pas grand-chose. Même avec une perruque ou des prothèses faciales, ton imposante carrure te trahira. Ce qui veut dire qu'il te faut quitter également l'espace de la République. Et par conséquent...

Le Neimoidien s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Dess attendit la suite.

\- Les choses dont tu as parlé cette nuit, hasarda Groshik. Concernant les Sith et la République. Tu les pensais ? Tu les pensais _vraiment_?

\- Je ne sais pas... mais probablement, oui.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait se concentrer.

\- Que dirais-tu de te joindre aux Sith ? lui demanda-t-il subitement.

Dess n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je connais... certaines personnes. Je peux m'arranger pour te faire quitter Apatros, dès maintenant. Mais ces personnes ne cherchent pas des passagers. Les Sith ont besoin de soldats. Ils recrutent constamment, tout comme les officiers de la République un peu plus tôt.

Dess secoua la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu travailles pour les Sith ? Toi qui a toujours prôné de rester neutre, de ne jamais choisir de camp !

\- Je ne travaille pas pour les Sith, lui répondit Groshik d'un ton brusque. Je connais simplement des personnes qui travaillent pour eux, tout comme je connais des gens qui travaillent pour la République. Mais je crains qu'ils ne te soient pas d'un très grand secours, dans ta situation. Voilà pourquoi je te pose cette question, Dess. Veux-tu rejoindre les Sith ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix, marmonna Dess.

\- Oui et non. Si tu restes ici, les autorités de la COMBE te trouveront assurément. Ce n'était pas un meurtre commis de sang-froid, la justice ne te laissera probablement pas plaider la légitime défense mais elle devra reconnaître que tu bénéficies de circonstances atténuantes. Tu feras ton temps – cinq ou six ans peut-être – dans une colonie pénitentiaire, avant de recouvrer la liberté.

\- Ou alors, je me joins aux Sith.

\- En effet, acquiesça Groshik. Mais si je t'apporte mon soutien, je veux que tu sois sûr de ta décision.

Dess y réfléchit un court instant.

\- J'ai passé ma vie entière à vouloir m'arracher de cette masse rocheuse, reprit-il lentement. Si je me retrouve dans un monde-prison, je ne ferai qu'échanger une foutue planète déserte contre une autre. Ça ne m'apportera rien de plus que de rester ici. Si je rejoins les Sith, je m'échappe une bonne fois pour toutes à l'emprise de la COMBE. Et tu as entendu ce que le capitaine de la République raconte à leurs propos. Les Sith respectent la force. Je pense pouvoir m'intégrer.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, admit Groshik. Mais je n'oublie pas tout ce que le capitaine a dit. Il n'avait pas tort au sujet de la Confrérie des Ténèbres. Leurs membres peuvent être cruels et impitoyables. Et ils font naître le pire chez certains individus. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans ce piège.

\- D'abord, tu me conseilles de rejoindre les Sith, lui lança Dess. Puis, tu me mets en garde contre les dangers que cela implique. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Le Neimoidien laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Tu as raison, Dess. Ta décision est prise. Une âpre destinée et la malchance ont conspiré contre toi. Et ce n'est pas comme au sabacc, tu ne peux pas te coucher que l'on te distribue chaque jour.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les quelques marches à l'arrière de la cantina.

\- Suis-moi. Dans quelques heures, lorsqu'ils auront terminé de fouiller les logements de la colonie, ils te rechercheront au spatioport. Nous devons nous hâter si nous voulons te cacher dans l'un des vaisseaux-cargos.

Dess tendit la main et saisit l'épaule de Groshik. Le Neimoidien se tourna vers lui et Dess serra sa longue main fine.

\- Merci, mon vieil ami. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- Je le sais, Dess.

En dépit de la sincérité de ses propos, une véritable tristesse transparaissait dans sa voix rocailleuse.

Dess relâcha Groshik et se sentit tout à la fois maladroit, honteux, effrayé, reconnaissant, et excité. Il éprouva le besoin d'ajouter :

\- Je te revaudrai ça un jour. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons...

\- Ta vie ici est terminée, Dess, l'interrompit Groshik. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Pas pour nous.

Le Neimoidien secoua la tête, puis poursuivit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, mais j'ai le sentiment que cela ne va pas être facile. Ne compte pas sur les autres pour t'aider. En fin de compte, tout le monde est seul dans l'existence. Les survivants sont ceux qui savent se débrouiller seuls.

Sur ces paroles, il se détourna, traînant les pieds sur le sol de la cantina en direction de la sortie. Dess hésita un instant, les paroles de Groshik s'imprimant fortement dans son esprit, puis il se hâta de le rejoindre.


	19. Chapitre n°16 - « Une fuite en avant »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, il va pouvoir quitter Apatros ! :D

**Chapitre n°16 :**

**Une fuite en avant**

Dess essaya de trouver une position plus confortable. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était tapi dans la soute d'un petit vaisseau de contrebandier, ce qui n'était pas chose facile pour un homme de sa corpulence.

Vingt minutes plus tôt, il avait entendu une patrouille de la COMBE fouiller le vaisseau. Ils l'avaient inspecté très rapidement et, ne trouvant aucune trace du fugitif, étaient repartis. Quelques secondes plus tard, le capitaine – un pilote Rodien – avait frappé énergiquement contre le panneau qui dissimulait sa cachette.

\- Tu bouges pas avant que j'aie démarré les moteurs, lui avait-il dit dans un Basic très simple. On décolle, tu sors. Pas avant.

Dess ne l'avait pas reconnu en montant à bord, car le capitaine ressemblait à tous les Rodiens qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Ce dernier n'était qu'un capitaine indépendant de plus, venu chercher une cargaison de cortosis avec l'espoir de la revendre sur une autre planète. Les bénéfices qu'il en tirerait lui permettraient d'entretenir son vaisseau et de voler encore quelques mois.

Si la COMBE avait offert une récompense pour la capture de Dess, le capitaine l'aurait probablement livré. Ce qui signifiait que les autorités n'avaient pas mis sa tête à prix. Ils préféraient laisser échapper un fugitif recherché par la République plutôt que de payer une prime. Peu leur importait de retrouver Dess, tant qu'ils pouvaient montrer à la République qu'ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour y parvenir. Groshik avait dû le comprendre lorsqu'il s'était arrangé pour faire embarquer Dess comme passager clandestin sur le vaisseau-cargo.

L'allumage des moteurs et leur complainte stridente incitèrent Dess à se cramponner dans la soute. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau fit une embardée, et cette complainte se transforma en un hurlement assourdissant. Le capitaine alluma ses propulseurs, et Dess sentit la pression des « G » tandis que le vaisseau décollait.

Il donna un coup de pied sur le panneau pour l'ouvrir et s'extirpa de sa cachette. Ni le capitaine ni l'équipage n'étaient en vue, tout le monde devait se trouver à son poste pour le décollage.

Dess n'avait aucune idée de leur destination. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'une femme devait l'attendre à l'arrivée pour l'enrôler dans l'armée Sith. Comme à l'accoutumée, cette idée l'emplit de divers sentiments, la peur et l'excitation dominant tous les autres.

Le vaisseau fit une nouvelle embardée en quittant l'atmosphère, et il s'éloigna du petit monde minier en accélérant encore. Quelques instants plus tard, Dess ressentit une tension inconnue et inoubliable au moment où ils entrèrent dans l'hyperespace.

Brusquement, un sentiment de liberté envahit son esprit. _Il était libre._ Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se trouvait plus entre les griffes de la COMBE et de ses mines de cortosis.

Groshik avait déclaré qu'une âpre destinée et la malchance avaient conspiré contre lui, mais Dess n'en était plus aussi convaincu. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait espéré – il était maintenant un fugitif aux mains couvertes du sang d'un soldat de la République –, mais il avait finalement réussi à quitter Apatros.

Après tout, les cartes qu'il avaient reçues n'étaient peut-être pas si mauvaises, car il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. Et en y réfléchissant, n'était-ce pas là le plus important ?


	20. Chapitre n°17 - « La Marche Obscure »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle phase dans la vie de Dess ;)

**Chapitre n°17 :**

**La Marche Obscure**

**[An 1 033 après J.C. / -1 002 avant Yavin]**

Le soleil jaune de Phaseera se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et baignait la vallée luxuriante ainsi que le campement où Dess et ses compagnons, des soldats Sith, attendaient. À l'ombre d'un arbre cydera, Dess inspectait rapidement son fusil blaster TC-22, histoire de passer le temps. La cellule énergétique de l'arme était entièrement rechargée, et offrait donc une capacité de cinquante tirs. Son chargeur énergétique dorsal était également plein. La visée semblait légèrement décalée, un problème récurrent sur les modèles TC. Si ces fusils disposaient d'une longue portée de tir et d'une puissance de feu redoutable, leurs lunettes de visée perdaient en précision avec le temps. Un réglage rapide lui permit de la réajuster.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur l'arme avec une rapidité et une assurance qui résultaient d'un millier de répétitions. Au cours des douze derniers mois, il avait tellement pris l'habitude de régler son arme qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus besoin de se concentrer pour le faire. L'examen des armes avant le combat était facultatif dans l'armée Sith, mais c'était devenu pour Dess un geste routinier qui lui avait maintes fois sauvé la vie.

L'armée Sith grandissait avec une telle rapidité que la logistique militaire ne parvenait plus à répondre à toutes les demandes des soldats. Les meilleurs équipements étaient réservés aux vétérans et aux officiers, et les nouvelles recrues se débrouillaient avec le matériel restant.

Maintenant qu'il était sergent, il aurait pu demander un modèle supérieur, mais le TC-22 était la première arme avec laquelle il avait appris à tirer et il était assez habile à la manier. Dess pensait qu'il était préférable de passer un peu de temps à entretenir son arme, plutôt que d'apprendre à maîtriser les nuances subtiles d'un autre modèle.

En revanche, il était en possession d'un excellent pistolet blaster. Tous les soldats Sith n'en recevaient pas. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, un fusil semi-automatique de moyenne portée était bien suffisant. Au combat, ils seraient probablement déjà morts avant d'avoir pu se rapprocher suffisamment de leurs adversaires pour dégainer leur pistolet. Mais Dess avait largement eu le temps de prouver, à de nombreuses reprises, qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple soldat servant de chair à canon. Les soldats suffisamment chevronnés pour survivre au premier assaut et se mêler aux lignes ennemies avaient besoin d'une arme de combat rapproché.

Pour Dess, il s'agissait d'un ISG-21D, le meilleur pistolet fabriqué par les Industries et Solutions Galactiques. Sa portée maximale était de vingt mètres seulement, mais il était capable de désintégrer armures, chairs et blindages droïdes avec la même efficacité. Le 21D était illégal dans la plupart des secteurs de la galaxie contrôlés par la République, preuve de son incroyable potentiel de destruction. La cellule énergétique permettait de tirer une douzaine de coups, mais il en fallait rarement plus d'un pour abattre un ennemi.

Dess glissa le pistolet dans l'étui à blaster fixé à sa ceinture, vérifia la vibrolame rangée dans sa botte, et reporta finalement son attention sur ses soldats. Tout autour de lui, les hommes et les femmes de son unité l'imitaient, inspectant leur propre matériel, en attendant les ordres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire – il les avait bien entraînés.

Il avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée Sith une année standard auparavant, et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'adapter et même apprécier la vie de soldat. Il existait une réelle camaraderie parmi ceux et celles qui combattaient à ses côtés, un lien qui s'était rapidement étendu à Dess. Il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune amitié à l'égard des mineurs d'Apatros, et s'était même toujours considéré comme un solitaire.

Il avait trouvé sa véritable voie dans l'armée. Il était à l'aise avec les soldats. _Ses_ soldats.

Le soldat de première classe Adanar remarqua son regard, et y répondit en frappant légèrement, deux fois de suite, de son poing fermé contre sa poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur. C'était un geste connu des seuls membres de l'unité, un signe de loyauté et de fidélité, un symbole du lien qui les unissait tous.

Dess lui répondit avec le même geste. Lui et Adanar faisaient partie de la même unité depuis le premier jour de leur entrée dans l'armée. La recruteuse les avait enrôlés en même temps, et assignés à la Marche Obscure, l'unité du lieutenant Ulabore.

Adanar ramassa son fusil, et avança d'un pas nonchalant vers son ami.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas avoir besoin de ton pistolet blaster, sergent ?

\- On ne sait jamais, répliqua Dess en faisant tourner son arme sur elle-même avant de la rengainer à nouveau dans son étui.

\- J'attends avec impatience qu'on nous donne le feu vert, grommela Adanar. Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes en position. Combien de temps vont-ils encore attendre ?

Dess haussa les épaules.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller tant qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à attaquer avec l'armée principale. La stratégie toute entière tomberait à l'eau si nous agissions trop tôt.

La Marche Obscure avait gagné une belle renommée l'année passée. Ses membres avaient participé à des dizaines de batailles, sur une demi-douzaine de planètes différentes, et avaient remporté un bon nombre de victoires. Comme des centaines d'autres, leur unité était, à l'origine, une force de frappe susceptible d'être sacrifiée, mais elle faisait désormais partie des troupes d'élite assignée aux missions critiques. Elle devait jouer le rôle principal dans la capture du monde-industrie de Phaseera – encore fallait-il qu'ils reçoivent l'ordre d'agir.

En attendant, ils tuaient le temps comme ils le pouvaient dans leur campement situé en pleine jungle, à une heure de marche seulement de leur objectif. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils s'y trouvaient, mais l'attente commençait déjà à être pénible.

Adanar se mit à faire les cent pas. Dess était tranquillement assis dans l'ombre, et observait son ami aller et venir.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, lui dit-il finalement. De toute manière, nous ne partirons pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Adanar s'arrêta.

\- Le lieutenant a déclaré que ce serait une mission très facile, lui confessa-t-il en adoptant un ton désinvolte. Tu crois qu'il a raison ?

Le lieutenant Ulabore avait reçu de nombreuses distinctions pour le féliciter de la réussite de ses troupes, mais tous les soldats de l'unité savaient qui était véritablement aux commandes quand les tirs de blasters commençaient.

C'était même devenu parfaitement clair presque un an auparavant sur Kashyyyk, où Dess et Adanar participaient à leur première vraie bataille. La Confrérie des Ténèbres avait tenté de s'implanter dans la Bordure Médiane en envahissant le système, et avait dépêché d'innombrables flots de soldats pour capturer la patrie des Wookiees, une planète riche en ressources. Mais Kashyyyk était un bastion de la République, et cette dernière refusait de l'abandonner – et ce, quel que soit le nombre de soldats Sith qui devaient y déferler.

Lorsque la flotte Sith s'était posée, ses ennemis s'étaient tout simplement évanouis dans la forêt. L'invasion se transforma en une guerre d'usure, une longue et épuisante campagne menée en altitude au milieu des branches des arbres wroshyr, bien au-dessus du sol. Plusieurs milliers de soldats Sith furent éliminés, la plupart trouvant la mort sans même apercevoir l'ennemi ayant décoché le coup fatal. Les Maîtres Sith avaient cependant continué d'envoyer de plus en plus de soldats.

La Marche Obscure avait fait partie de la seconde vague de renforts. Ils furent séparés des lignes de combat principales dès la première bataille, et éloignés du reste de l'armée. Seul et encerclé par d'innombrables ennemis, le lieutenant Ulabore avait paniqué. Sans aucun ordre direct, il n'avait pas su quelles actions mener pour sauver son unité.

Heureusement, Dess avait pris les choses en main et les avait tous sauvés.

Dess avait le don de détecter la présence de l'ennemi avant de le voir, et même de localiser ses adversaires. Il n'avait aucune explication rationnelle à cette aptitude si particulière, et avait même cessé d'en chercher. Il essayait simplement de l'utiliser au mieux.

Avec Dess comme guide, les membres de la Marche Obscure parvinrent à éviter les pièges et embuscades, et à rejoindre peu à peu le gros des troupes Sith. Il leur fallut batailler trois jours et trois nuits, déjouer d'innombrables assauts et effectuer une marche quasi-interminable en territoire ennemi avant d'y parvenir. Malgré tous les combats, l'unité ne perdit qu'une poignée d'hommes, et les survivants surent qu'ils en étaient redevables à Dess.

Le récit de la Marche Obscure devint un emblème pour le reste de l'armée Sith, permettant aux troupes de recouvrer leur moral. Si une unité à elle seule pouvait survivre trois jours durant, les soldats s'imaginaient qu'un millier d'unités pouvait bien réussir à gagner la guerre. Il leur fallut presque deux mille unités pour mener le combat, mais Kashyyyk finit par tomber.

En tant que chef de l'héroïque Marche Obscure, le lieutenant Ulabore reçut une belle récompense et maintes louanges. Il ne se soucia cependant pas de préciser que Dess était en réalité l'unique responsable de leur victoire. Il se montra toutefois suffisamment astucieux pour promouvoir Dess au rang de sergent, et il s'arrangea pour disparaître à chaque fois que la situation devenait difficile.

\- Alors ? répéta Adanar. T'en penses quoi, Dess ? Lorsque nous recevrons l'ordre de partir, cette mission sera vraiment une partie de plaisir ?

\- Le lieutenant nous dit simplement ce qu'il pense que nous voulons entendre.

\- Je le sais, ça, c'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question. Je veux savoir ce qui nous attend vraiment.

Dess y réfléchit quelques instants. Ils étaient retranchés dans la jungle, à la périphérie d'une étroite vallée – la seule route menant à la capitale de Phaseera, où l'armée de la République avait installé son camp de base. Un avant-poste de la République se dressait sur une colline voisine qui surplombait la vallée. Si l'armée Sith tentait d'avancer, même de nuit, l'avant-poste les repérerait avec certitude. Et les soldats de la République avertiraient le camp de base pour que leurs défenses se préparent et agissent bien avant que l'ennemi ne les atteigne.

La mission était simple : détruire l'avant-poste afin que le reste de l'armée puisse lancer une attaque-surprise sur le camp de base de la République. Ils étaient équipés d'émetteurs à interférence – du matériel de brouillage à courte portée qu'ils utiliseraient pour empêcher l'avant-poste de transmettre tout signal en direction du camp principale –, mais ils devraient les frapper par surprise. L'avant-poste délivrait son rapport chaque jour à l'aube, et si la Marche Obscure attaquait trop tôt, la République comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas en ne recevant pas ledit rapport.

Il était donc primordial de frapper au bon moment. L'unité d'élite devait les éliminer juste avant que l'armée Sith ne pénètre dans la zone. Ce qui leur laisserait quelques heures pour rejoindre l'avant-poste et l'attaquer sans qu'il s'y attende. L'objectif était réalisable, mais seulement si les différentes actions étaient parfaitement coordonnées. La Marche Obscure était en place, mais l'armée Sith n'était pas encore prête.

\- Je suis inquiet, finit par admettre Dess. Il ne sera pas facile de capturer cet avant-poste. Dès que nous recevrons l'ordre d'attaquer, nous n'aurons aucun droit à l'erreur. Nous devrons agir à la perfection. Et si d'aventure la République nous réservait des surprises, nous pourrions être dans de sales draps !

Adanar cracha au sol.

\- Je le savais ! Tu as un mauvais pressentiment, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si Hsskhor revenait encore nous hanter.

Hsskhor avait été un désastre. Après la chute de Kashyyyk, les soldats de la République survivants avaient fui sur le monde voisin de Trandosha. Vingt unités de troopers Sith, parmi lesquelles la Marche Obscure, les avaient poursuivis. Ils les avaient rattrapés sur les plaines désertiques à l'extérieur de la cité de Hsskhor.

Une journée entière de violents combats engendra de lourdes pertes dans les deux camps, sans toutefois qu'aucun véritable vainqueur n'apparaisse. Dess s'était senti mal à l'aise durant toute cette bataille, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Son malaise était allé grandissant avec la tombée de la nuit, et les deux camps avaient battu en retraite de chaque côté du champ de bataille pour se regrouper. Les Trandoshans les avaient attaqués quelques heures plus tard.

La nuit noire ne posait aucun problème aux Trandoshans reptiliens, car ils avaient le don de voir dans l'obscurité. Ils parurent surgir de nulle part et se matérialisèrent au milieu des ténèbres comme un cauchemar qui prendrait forme. Contrairement aux Wookiees, les Trandoshans n'étaient alliés à aucun des deux camps, alors les chasseurs de primes et les mercenaires frappèrent indifféremment les rangs des deux armées, dans le seul but de tirer profit de leurs meurtres.

Les détails de ce massacre ne furent jamais véritablement révélés. Dess s'était trouvé au milieu du carnage, et parvenait encore à peine à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque le soleil se leva sur les plaines, la moitié des troupes Sith était déjà tombée. Dess perdit un grand nombre de camarades dans ce massacre – des camarades qu'il aurait pu sauver s'il avait prêté davantage attention aux prémonitions funestes qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait posé le pied sur ce monde désertique oublié. Et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser la Marche Obscure subir un tel sort.

Les Sith obtinrent finalement la victoire en moins d'une semaine, avec des renforts, et la cité jadis si fière fut saccagée et complètement rasée.

\- Ce ne sera pas une nouvelle Hsskhor, le rassura Dess alors qu'Adanar se montrait nerveux.

Il était évident que Dess avait de nouveau un étrange pressentiment, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Quelque chose d'important allait se produire, mais Dess ne savait pas vraiment si cet événement s'avérerait bénéfique ou non.

\- Allez, Dess, le pressa Adanar. Va parler à Ulabore. Il lui arrive de t'écouter.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?

Exaspéré, Adanar leva les bras au ciel.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Parle-lui de ton pressentiment. Dis-lui de contacter le QG pour leur demander de nous retirer d'ici. Ou pour les convaincre de nous envoyer tout de suite au combat ! Mais de ne pas nous laisser pourrir au soleil comme un groupe de rats womps morts !

Avant que Dess ait pu lui répondre, l'une des jeunes troopers, une femme prénommée Lucia, courut dans sa direction et le salua rapidement.

\- Sergent ! Le lieutenant Ulabore désire que vous rassembliez les troupes devant sa tente. Il veut leur parler d'ici trente minutes, lui dit-elle d'une voix sincère et excitée.

\- Je pense que nos ordres sont enfin arrivés, déclara Dess en esquissant un sourire en direction de son ami.


End file.
